Two Worlds Collide
by dimdum
Summary: Naruto is sent to a new world in a last effort to stop the Moon Eye plan, but where is he? Meanwhile Luffy escapes Impel Down with everyone, but leaves a good friend behind. Rated T to be safe ish
1. Prologue: An Unstoppable Foe

**2 Worlds Collide **

**Unfortunately for this to work, I have to change a couple of things :S. First, in this version, Itachi didn't destroy Shisui's eye with Amaterasu and instead put it back in Naruto. Also itachi and sasuke didn't meet up or try to stop kabuto. Other than those details, I think it should be fine.**

**Other than that, the story will really progress with the manga series, mainly One Piece, but naruto as well if circumstances demand it**

* * *

Naruto was out of chakra. The masked man was just too strong, not to mention the jinchūriki under his control. Bee was lying unconscious next to Naruto, who was getting ready to defend him with his life.

'_**Oi, kit, that bushy eyebrows guy is down as well, and the copy ninja is close to collapse, we're on our…'**_

'_Shut up! I know, but we still gotta beat him! Gah, what the hell is the Samehada doing?'_

Naruto kicked the Samehada away who was trying to suck some of his chakra up.

'Stupi thing…'

'Naruto, I think we can all see that you do not stand a chance, hand the Kyuubi and Hachibi over!'

Naruto snorted at the Masked Man, 'Like I would'

'Hmmph, it doesn't even matter'

All of a sudden Naruto felt immensely sick, and quickly realized what was going on. With a squawk, out came the crow with Shisui's eye.

'What the hell, why now…that feels disgusting' sputtered Naruto, who was on his knees feeling sick that an animal that he had just been forced to swallow earlier had came out of his mouth, again.

'That can't be…' The masked man quickly spun to see Itachi, his eyes bleeding, and his hands forming seals. Quickly realizing what Itachi could do with that eye, he closed his own, and told the jinchūriki to do the same

'_Hmmph, it doesn't matter if my eyes are closed, they can't hit me anyway'_

But the eyes target was not the Masked Man, or the jinchūriki. Kakashi quickly realized what was happening, and no matter how hard he fought it, he lost control.

At this moment, Naruto still on his knees, the Samehada jumped on his back, growling like a playful dog

'Ah! What the hell get…'

'_**Watch out kit!'**_

'Huh?

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as the air around him distorted and warpedaround him. He could make out Kakashi looking right at him, Mangekyo sharingan activated, and before he could realize what was happening, he was falling through a tunnel, Samehada, still on is back, wrapped around him. Naruto tried to grab the sides of the tunnel using chakra, but they were too far away. Everything faded to black, and Naruto was gone.

Shisui's eye forced Kakashi to burn itself with Amaterasu. Both Kakashi an Itachi collapsed, both in exhaustion. The Masked Man, hearing the fire and the collapse open his eyes to see the crow burning away, Itachi and Kakashi, down, but alive. However, neither Naruto or Bee were in sight. His eyes widened in realization, and quickly hot rage coursed through his mind. The 'Eye of the Moon' plan had failed

* * *

**So, this my first attempt at a story, I know it's a (very) short bit, but hey, it is a prologue. Please feel free to criticize/rant at me about what's wrong, though do tell me what's wrong so I can fix it in later chapters.**

**SPOILER ALERT I know masked man is horrible but (unless you're not updated) we now know that the masked man is not madara, so I don't know what else to call him SPOILER ALERT**

**I'm not thinking of doing romance, but if people desperately want it I can put things in. **

**If you like it, expect an update (very) soonish.**

**Regards. dimdum**


	2. Chapter 1: A new world, and a new ally?

**So here it is chapter 1, please enjoy, if enjoyable.**

* * *

'_**Kit, KIT, kit, KIT!'**_

'Ow…hmmm what do you want, is it morning already?' moaned Naruto.

'_**I've been trying to talk to you for hours, wake up and look around' **_said Karuma

Naruto suddenly remembered, he was in the middle of a fight! Rushing to stand up, his memories continued. That's right, he had fallen, down a tunnel, and he had turned up…this place was…

'HOT! Ahhh, what's with this place? Why is it so freaking hot?' Naruto shouted, as he tried to relive his feet from the hot stone by hopping on each foot.

'_**Get used to it kit. We need to talk, now.'**_ Naruto entered his own mind so he could easily talk with Karuma.

'What do you want Karuma? Wait, did you take me here!' said Naruto.

'_**You obviously have no idea what happened kit. Hmm, no wonder, that technique was powerful,' **_said Karuma

'Huh? What's been happening,' asked Naruto.

'_**Relax and I'll tell you. I think you know that your buddy crow came out of your mouth during the fight,' **_smirked Karuma.

Naruto felt sick at the memory of it. If there was anything that was disgusting, regurgitating a live crow was up near the top, possibly even worse than Shima's cooking.

'_**Kakashi sent us here with his Kamui technique' **_remarked Karuma.

'What! Kakashi would never use that on an ally…that doesn't make sense! And he was about to collap…'

'_**Kakashi was being controlled by Shisui's eye in the crow, and stop shouting, idiot' **_growled Karuma.

'Eh? But I thought it only came out when Itachi's Mangekyo was used...'

'_**You didn't notice, but Itachi entered the battle and drew the crow out' **_said Karuma.

'Ah, I see. Hold on, didn't Itachi say that the eye couldn't be activated for another ten years?' asked Naruto.

'_**... he did, and that's what I'm worried about. But it doesn't matter, find out where we are. This whole place feels strange. Also pick up that Samehada sword thing' **_

'Eh, EEEEEHHHHHHH? WHAT THE HELL IS THE SAMEHADA DOING HERE?' shouted Naruto.

'_**SHUT UP KIT AND MOVE. I'm getting earache from all your shouting' **_ replied Karuma.

Naruto stood up and went to pick up the Samehada, but before he could do anything, it crawled over on his back and wrapped itself up. Naruto was surprised at the Samehada, but was content to leave it on his back. Looking around he noticed he was in a bit of a ditch in some sort of stone wall, and leapt to edge. Naruto mind was in shock as he saw massive infernos, some heating a huge cauldron filled with boiling blood. The air was filled with distant screams and shouts of pain. Naruto went pale and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

'Kakashiiiiii, how can you be so cruel, this technique…this is where it went? Why would you send someone to hell?' cried Naruto.

'_**IDIOT! This isn't hell, if we were dead, don't you think we'd be able to feel it!' **_said Karuma.

'But.. then what is this place' wondered Naruto, still fearing the thought of Kakashi dropping people into hell.

'_**I don't know, but, the natural chakra is strange. Its very different. Hmmph, there is no other explanation, Kakashi really did send us to another dimension.' **_Said Karuma.

'No way… then this could still be hell…'

'_**How stupid can you get! I already told you this isn't hell. Can't you sense the people here?' **_asked Naruto

Naruto took a moment to calm himself down and went into sage mode. Karuma was right, the natural chakra was different. It felt...cooler, and vast, almost wet. For a moment Naruto could swear he tasted ocean. Naruto could also sense the surrounding people. Most were in pain. Some were even dying. Naruto quickly realized that this place was not hell, but close to it. This was a prison, although why someone would think up such a horrifying place Naruto did not know.

'Something has happened here, this prison feels much too empty' said Naruto.

'_**You noticed it too. There was a bunch of shouting going on while you were taking your nap' **_said Karuma.

'Oi oi, its not like I slept on purpose' replied Naruto.

'_**Hmmph, well it doesn't matter. It sounded like people were having a fight, you best keep a low profile kit.' **_

Naruto grunted in agreement. As he leapt to what looked a bit like a stone castle, he instantly noticed the bodies strewn everywhere.

'Looks like you were right, there are bodies all over the place.'

As Naruto looked around he noticed that some of the bodies were dressed in prison uniform, but a majority of the bodies were dressed in a brown suit, probably to protect from the heat. Here and there, there were bodies covered in some sort of purple goo. Strangest of all, there seemed to be a couple of perverts as well.

'_**Don't touch that stuff kit. You may be able to heal because you're a **__**jinchūriki**__**, but I got a feeling that it will hurt like hell' **_warned Karuma.

Naruto gulped at the thought of poison. He had already been poisoned by Sakura's kunai, it wasn't an experience he wanted to go through again.

'_**Kit, get down!' **_shouted Karuma.

Naruto leapt into the shadows 'What is it!'

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt

'Huh?' wondered Naruto.

Naruto noticed a snail on the wall, eyes wide open, scanning the area.

'What the hell is that?' asked Naruto.

'_**I don't know kit, but don't let it see you, I'm guessing you can feel its linked somewhere by chakra' **_said Karuma.

'Oi, blondie, over here.'

Naruto spun at the voice in the darkness. He was surprised that he did not notice him before, infact, he could barely sense the man, even in sage mode.

'Hey blondie, do you think you could do me a favour, hmm?' Naruto came closer, narrowing his eyes, 'do you think you could find me the keys? There was a big riot and I'd hate to be left behind, hehe.' The man sat in the darkness, but Naruto could just about make him out. He was very tall, but very thin. His arms were exceptionally long, as were his canines, almost forming fangs. He sat reclined, resting his head on his hands.

'Why should I, your in here for a reason' questioned Naruto

'Hehe, so are you. I'm guessing you want to escape as well, huh? Well we can help each other out, whaddya say, hmmm?' said the man.

'_**Kit, help him out, we don't know anything about this world, and you could do with some friends' **_suggested Karuma.

'Ok, I'll help you out, but I don't need keys for that' said Naruto.

Naruto pulled out a kunai, and channeling some wind element chakra, cut through the cage.

'Huh, even though that cage is metal, these cuffs are sea stone, and are as hard as diamond. I doubt…'

The man fell quiet as he cut through the cuffs with the kunai. With a look of surprise on his face, the prisoner gave a short bow.

'Hehe, those are some sharp blades. Thank you very much, the name's Takki Zeno, pleased to meet'cha, how may I be of service, hmmm?'

'I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the man who's going to be the future hokage!' Naruto pronounced with great pride.

'_**Nice greeting.' **_ Karuma remarked sarcastically

'Hoo, what a strange name, and I've never heard of a hokage before, hehehe. So, Na-ru-to' Takki rolled it off his tongue like it was a new language, 'no knives are that sharp, I'm guessing you have a devil fruit.'

'…no, but that sounds tasty…I would rather some ramen though' Naruto could feel the empty feeling in his stomach, he hadn't eaten for hours, and was still tired from his fight.

'_**Hmmph, always thinking about your stomach kit' **_grunted Karuma

'TAHEHEHEHEHE, you're a funny guy Naruto! Hehe, well you're a bit young to use haki…but its possible, huh.'

'Haki what's that?' Naruto inwardly wondered.

'_**I don't know kit, but it must be strong if it can cut through those cuffs as well'**_

'Anyways. I bet you guessed judging by the handcuffs, but I'm a devil fruit user, hm,' said Takki

'Ah, um, yeah…no, I didn't guess. Um… what's a devil fruit?' asked Naruto

Takki looked at Naruto in disbelieve, 'Eh? Have you buried your head in the sand all your life? Your on the Grand Line and you don't know what a devil fruit is?'

'Um, no…sorry. Um, what's the Grand Line?' asked Naruto, as though nothing was wrong.

Takki was truly shocked at this. 'Huh, are you messing around Naruto?' Takki could see in Naruto's eyes, which he noticed were strangely orange and rectangular, that he was not lying. 'Geez, did you get hit on the head or something kid, hmm? Never mind, I'll show you what I can do.'

Takki started to transform, and to Naruto's disbelieve, grew two more arms, which turned into claws along with his original arms and legs. His eyes split into eight and his teeth, already sharp, grew into fangs. Takki had just turned into a giant spider.

'WAAAAH WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH TAKKI?' screamed naruto

'Hehe, it's still me Naruto. This is a zoan devil fruit, the kumo-kumo fruit. I'm a spider man, huh' said Takki as he turned back into a normal person.

'_**Idiot, you worry over nothing.'**_

'What? That's what a devil fruit does? I never wanna eat one of them' said Naruto

'Hehe, they're not all like this. I was known as Takki 'shadow fiend' Zeno, but I didn't get a high bounty, I stayed undercover a lot, hmm.'

'Bounty?'

Takki couldn't believe it. 'You seriously know nothing, do you Uzumaki, huh.'

'I guess not, but you could say I came from a far away place,' said Naruto.

'Hmm, well whatever. So, all the guards are gone, so it should be easy to get up from level 4, and level 3 as well, huh. But past that, Magellan, the demon guards and the rest of the guards will probably be in our way, hehe,' explained Takki.

'Ah. Who's Magellan' Takki almost fell over at hearing this. 'What are demon guards, and more importantly where are we?' continued Naruto.

'Oi oi, you may come from far away, but you don't get into Impel Down without knowing where you are. Who are you Naruto?' Takki said, narrowing his eyes.

'_**Just tell him kit, he might as well know,' **_said Karuma.

'Alright, fine. Takki this may be hard to believe, but…when I said I came from far away, I mean I come from…another world. Actually another dimension' said Naruto.

'Tahehehe, your joking right, like that would be possible!' laughed Takki.

'Its true! Arrrgh, wait, imagine it like this!' shouted Naruto. 'Let's say there was a devil fruit that allowed you to send things through a portal thing, and it got placed in another dimension, well that's what happened to me' said Naruto.

'_**Nice explanation kit, unlike you to understand something like that' **_said Karuma.

'Ah, thank you!' Naruto inwardly said.

'_**Hmmph, you're hopeless.'**_

Takki once again looked into Naruto's eyes for a hint of a lie, but found nothing.

'You mean to tell me you come from a completely different world? And you got sent here?' exclaimed Takki.

'Yes.'

'Tahehehehehe! Well, the Grand Line is an unpredictable place! Tahehehehehe! Well, we'll talk later, first we need to get out of this place. Hmmm, Naruto, you may want to get on my back.' said Takki, transforming back into a giant spider.

'NO WAY AM I GETTING ON YOU LIKE THAT!' shouted Naruto. 'Heh, Don't worry whatever you do I can keep up.'

'Oh really?' smiled Takki, as he turned around and skittered up the wall. As he turned around, he was surprised to see Naruto running up the wall next to him.

'Hehe, you're a man of your word Naruto' said Takki.

Takki and Naruto leapt and ran across level 4, Naruto couldn't help but notice the line of destruction that led across the place.

'What happened here?' asked Naruto.

'Hehe, some straw-hat kid lead a riot through the place, all for his brother, and after that some guy called Blackbeard came through here, going down, hmm' explained Takki.

'I see. Ahhhhh, why does it have to be so damn hot in this place!' complained Naruto.

'Hehe, this is level 4 of the greatest prison in the world Naruto! Its known as Inferno Hell, hmm. The next level is pretty hot as well' laughed Takki.

'Eh! Ah, I was hoping for a cooler place! So, we get to the top, and we run to the hills, yeah?' asked Naruto.

'Hehe, not exactly. We're surrounded by ocean, huh' said Takki.

'No way. Who made such a crazy prison?' wondered Naruto.

'Ask the World Government.' Takki said this with unmasked hate in his voice. Naruto wondered what the world outside was like. What was this World Government that Takki hated so much. Naruto could sense that Takki wasn't a bad person, and didn't deserve to be in prison.

'Hmm, were here.' Naruto and Takki approached the exit. 'Well up we go, huh.' Naruto and Takki climbed for a short while until they came out to an open expanse. Naruto still felt hot, but as well as that, his throat felt very dry almost instantly.

'Hmm, this is level 3, Famine Hell' said Takki.

Famine Hell was basically a desert, albeit a contained one. Naruto could already see mirages in the distance. The two of them were in a sort of town, but it was silent except for wind blowing through the streets. There was no sign of vegetation or any life.

' So where's the exit to this level?' asked Naruto

'Hehe, we have to cross this desert' smiled Takki

'WHAT? Ahhhh, this is worse than the Sand Country's desert!' moaned Naruto.

'_**Oi kit, what's that beast out there?'**_

Naruto squinted and saw what looked like a huge lion.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the surface)

The Gates of Justice were slowly closing.

'The line is still open…!' said Jinbe, holding out a baby den-den mushi. 'But the range is short, once we pass through the gates, we will likely lose contact.'

* * *

(At the same time, in Impel Down)

'That's right! It's meeeee! Nga~~~hahahaha, looks like you got fooled again' Bon Kurei laughed.

'Why you…!' growled Magellan.

"Bon Chan! Hey! Can you hear me Bon-Chan?" shouted Luffy through the den-den mushi

'Straw-Chan?' thought Bon Kurei.

"Why did you have to do a thing like this again? It's just like before! Why does it always have to be you saving me? If you're hearing this then answer me Bon-chan!" continued Luffy.

"Bon-chan! Bon Aniki! Answer us!" shouted everyone.

"Mr 2…!" shouted Mr 3.

"Mr 2! You crazy idiot! I'm real sorry about everything!" shouted Buggy.

"Bon-Boy!" shouted Ivankov.

"Bon-chan!"

"Bon-chan!"

"Bon-nii!''

''Bon-chaaaan!''

''... We're going… to be off now!" luffy said, tears streaming down his face.

"THANK YOU!" the final words from Luffy made Bon Kurei burst into tears.

'Straw chan! YOU MAKE SURE YOU SAVE YOUR BROTHER~~~~!' shouted Bon Kurei, tears streaming down his face, 'I know zzzt you can zzzt do it.'

The gates closed and the connection was lost.

'Do you have any last words?' said Magellan.

'I have no regrets' said Bon Kurei smiling as he prepared to fight Magellan. The fight ended in an instant with Magellan covering Bon Kurei in a concoction of poisons that caused immediate pain and paralysis. Magellan left Bon Kurei where he lay, and walked away to sort out his already defeated prison, not knowing what else lay in stor for him.

* * *

(Somewhere in the east blue)

'What is he?' asked Ru

'It's obviously a person, silly' replied Riku

'Arrgh my head, what happened, I think I need to go to bed!'

'Ahhh! It woke up!' shouted Ru

'Hey, keep it down you fool, I just woke up, that ain't cool, ya fool!'

'He…raps?' said Riku.

As he stood up, he realized he was in a place he did not recognize at all. Infact, the sea itself seemed different as well.

'Yo Hachibi! Where are we!'

'…_**I have no idea'**_

Bee's day just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

And so there it is, the first, _real,_ chapter. I hope you enjoyed, if not feel free to tell/rant at me exactly why in the review place and I'll try sort it out.

Other than that, expect chapter 2 soonish

Regards dimdum


	3. Chapter 2: Breakout!

**So, chapter 2, sorry for the long wait, but here it is.**

* * *

"So your saying that the huge lion thing is called a Sphinx," said Naruto.

"Hehehe, yeah. Although I was surprised at first, that monster isn't meant to be on this level, in fact, he's the king of level 2, beast hell, huh. But that explains it all, hmmm." Takki pointed up at the huge hole in the ceiling with a crater underneath it.

'_**Hell of a design flaw, a floor not able to hold the king,' **_said Karuma.

"So how far away is the exit?" asked Naruto, worrying what 'beast hell' meant.

"Hmmm, it's just ahead...but, there's a problem. The Sphinx is in the way, huh," said Takki.

"So, we just need to beat it and get past," replied Naruto.

"Tahehehe, you make it sound easy Naruto, hehehe," laughed Takki.

Naruto and Takki ran towards the exit where the sphinx was resting. As they got close, the Sphinx, noticing them, stood to face them.

"RAMEN!"

"...eh?" Naruto rubbed his belly as the sphinx reminded him about his empty stomach.

'_**It's almost as though it read your mind kit,' **_laughed Karuma.

'I know, I could really do with some Ramen right now,' thought Naruto. However he didn't have much more time to think as the Sphinx slammed his paw into the floor where Naruto was with surprising speed, which Naruto barely dodged.

"Huh, don't get distracted Naruto! _Kumo-Kumo Su, Stickshot!_" Not giving the Sphinx a chance to retaliate, Takki, in his spider form, shot out a mass of spider's web from his abdomen straight at the Sphinx, stopping it from moving. Takki started to raise his claws in preparation for another attack, but Naruto seized the opportunity first.

"_Kage Bunshin!_" Takki raised his eyebrows in surprise as another Naruto appeared from a puff of smoke, however he was more surprised by the blue ball that was forming in Naruto's hand.

"_Rasengan!_"

"SOUMEN!"

Naruto slammed the ball into the Sphinx's chest, sending it flying into the wall, where it stayed, knocked out.

"Hoooh! That was impressive Naruto, hmmm! How did you do that?" said Takki.

"Hehe, of course it was, that's my dad's technique! But your technique is just, kind of freaky..." Takki just laughed as he walked on.

Naruto and Takki made their way to exit, but were both shocked to see the stairs sliced up as though the stone was made of paper. Naruto was also shocked to see a huge face in the sand covered in some of the purple poison.

"Hehehe, someone with a devil fruit must have passed through here, huh."

Naruto just looked at the strange destruction in wonder.

"Well, not that we need the stairs, huh. Let's go," said Takki

* * *

Meanwhile

"Sir we know one of them, it's Takki 'shadow fiend' Zeno, but...we don't know the one who took down the Sphinx!"

Magellan looked at the screen with hidden anger. Not only had there been an mass escape already today, but now two strong people were continuing to cause chaos in his prison.

"Tell me about Takki's battle power!" said Magellan.

"Takki Zeno was imprisoned on level four sir, however not much is known about his fighting strength as he did not directly confront the navy often, sir!"

Magellan narrowed his eyes. Both of these people had to be strong to take down the Sphinx with such ease, however he had no idea what kind of forces was needed to deal with them. Rather than risk more breakouts, he decided to play it safe.

"Send all battle-worthy guards to level 2. Tell Sadi-chan to prepare her demon guards, and Saldeath to prepare his Blugori and send them down to level 2. I will go to level 1," said Magellan.

The guard looked a little shocked at the security the warden was preparing, but went to send the message round.

"You will not be getting past here," Magellan said, under his voice.

* * *

Back to the duo

"Aaaahhhhhhh, it's nice to get out of the heat!" smiled Naruto.

"Hehehe, I haven't felt this cold in years, it's truly amazing, hmmm!" agreed Takki

'_**I don't know why you get so fussed about the temperature. It's really not that bad at the lower levels' **_smirked the Kyuubi.

'You weren't even outside!' Naruto thought angrily.

A loud alarm broke Naruto and Takki away from their moment of peace.

"Eh? Eh? What's that?" asked Naruto.

"Huh, they must've found us, hehehe" said Takki.

"Oh," Naruto looked around, noticing a snail looking right at him making a buzzing sound. "I forgot about those things, I was careless"

"Hmmm, it's pretty much impossible to get far in Impel Down without being detected, don't worry Naruto, huh," said Takki. "Let's keep moving."

Naruto and Takki continued forward, ignoring the blaring alarms going off. They passed groups of guards looking for them more than once, but were never near getting caught.

"Man, there's a lot of guards around."

"Hehehe, they need that many for the worlds largest prison. But this is nothing, Magellan has probably prepared a large group at the exit with all the beasts," said Takki.

"Hmmph, we can just beat them if they're in our way!" said Naruto with a smile.

'_**It's not worth getting my claws out for this fight, wake me up if anything big happens.' **_With this, Karuma laid down and went to sleep.

While the pair jumped and ran across level 2, Naruto couldn't help and notice how all the cells were empty. Whatever had happened here, it had been huge. Both of them stopped before an arch where about 12 guards stood.

"Tch, those guards are blocking the only way to the exit. Hmmm, we'll be detected again no matter what he do, huh. Well, I'll deal with them. _Kumo Kumo Su, Stickshot!_"

The guards had no time to react as they were entangled in the rope like spider's web. Naruto and Takki ran past the struggling, shouting mass as fast as they could.

"It's only two hundred metres to the exit Naruto! Then were at level 1, huh!"

Once they cleared the final corner, Naruto and Takki stooped in their tracks, shocked to see about 300 guards, about 30 Blugori, and the demon guards with a tiny man, and a scantily dressed woman. However, one thing caught Naruto's eye.

"Oi, Takki…is that a…koala?"

"Huh…a koala…so that's what the fourth one is, hehehe."

"Surrender yourselves! You are outnumbered and surrounded, you have no chance of getting past!" shouted one of the guards at the front.

"Outnumbered?" said Naruto with a smirk, forming a seal with his hands, "hehe, I don't think so…_Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

The mass of guards shouted in disbelieve as 600 Narutos came out of a puff of smoke.

"He must be a devil fruit user!" said a worried guard.

"Don't falter men, we have the demon guards with us!" said another, rousing the group. "Charge!"

"Oi, Takki, come on, we'll sneak past while the clones cause chaos."

Takki had gone completely white, staring at the Naruto who had just talked to him. "Hey, Naruto, is that the real you. And what did you just do?"

"Heh, yeah it's me, and it's a shadow clone jutsu, it's kinda common…"

'_**Different world kit, remember that…'**_

'O yeah, I forgot a bit' thought Naruto.

'_**Idiot.'**_

"Don't worry Takki, let's get moving, I can't keep up this many clones for long."

The two of them ran around the mass of bodies that were struggling against each other. Naruto clones were going down rapidly, but the guards, exhausted from the previous ordeal, were going down faster. The Blugori took down many of the clones, but were being brought down one by one. The real Naruto and Takki jumped at the exit, only to be blocked by the four demon guards and the scantily dressed woman. Naruto quickly went red with embarrassment at the sight, and tried to stop a slight nosebleed.

"Tahehehehehe, is Sadi-chan a little too much for you Naruto?" said a laughing Takki, who had already recovered from the shock of seeing about 600 Narutos coming from nowhere.

"SHUT UP! I'm fine!" shouted Naruto. "Lets just get past these 5."

"You wont be, mmmhmm, getting past me," said Sadi-chan.

The groan was too much for Naruto as blood started to run freely down his nose.

'…_**kit, you're just like your sensei…'**_

'No way! It's just…look what she's wearing!' Naruto inwardly shouted as blood continued to run down his face, which only added to his embarrassment.

"Ooo, what a cute little, mmhmm, boy!" smiled Sadi-chan.

Naruto couldn't handle the treatment and just hung his head. "Takki…you deal with the girl, I'll deal with the other four" said Naruto weakly.

'Maybe I am really becoming like sensei…' thought Naruto.

"You sure you can handle those four Naruto?" Takki asked.

This revived Naruto from his previous state. "Leave it to me!" smiled Naruto.

The demon guards didn't give him a chance to prepare as they ran at him with speed that didn't match their size. Naruto dodged the vicious attack as all four of them slammed the ground where he once stood. All of them instantly followed up with another attack, the bull leading with its horns. Naruto, once again dodged, and unleashed some kunai at the group. While the weapons barely pierced the thick hides, the tags attached to them exploded, engulfing the demons in a large explosion.

At the same time, Takki transformed into his spider mode. Sadi-chan charged at him brandishing her whip and attempted to break his thin legs. But before she had a chance, Takki jumped high into the air and aimed himself at her.

"_Kumo Kumo Su, Razorweb!"_

Sadi-chan flipped out of the way of the thin web, avoiding the deadly storm as it cut deep gashes into the ground. She could fell herself moving slower than normal, her back still hurt from her previous fight. Takki could see the hints of pain on her almost impassive expression as he hanged from the ceiling.

"Come down from there. I want to, mmhmm, hear your beautiful screams!" said Sadi-chan, licking her lips while thinking about the pain she would cause the two escapees when they were captured.

"Hehehe, with pleasure." Takki launched himself towards the chief guard at lightning speed, holding out his claws.

"_Kumo Kumo Su, Blade Typhoon!" _Takki spun rapidly while slashing towards Sadi-chan. However she dodged it quite easily appearing next to Takki. Takki smile, dripping with amusement, turned to leer directly at her while wrapping his elongated arms around her, and not giving her a chance to realize her mistake, used two elbows to attack her already damaged spine.

CRACK!

Sadi-chan screamed as she collapsed to the floor, unable to move. Takki launched a kick to the temple knocking her out.

Naruto watched the demon guards easily recover from the explosion from the tags, smiled as four of his clones that he took away from the fight each launched a Rasengan at the guards. They went flying through the closed door to the stairs, opening the blocked way. With the rest of the guards defeated or distracted Naruto and Takki ran for the stairs.

"Hmmm, nice work Naruto. We've got to hurry before they wake up again though, huh. The demon guards don't stay down for long, hehehe."

"Scary…" said Naruto. He dispelled the remaining clones, and felt the slight wave of fatigue that always followed. "Hey, can you block off that door?"

Takki turned and shot a thick layer of spider web at the door, stopping any remaining guards from following.

"Let's go Naruto."

They ran to the top of the stairs until they reached level 1. Naruto looked warily as he noticed the purple poison that covered the lower levels had turned to a dark red liquid that seemed poison the surrounding stone as well as the unfortunate victims.

"Hehehe, level 1… I haven't been this close to the surface for years, huh," smiled Takki

"And you won't be getting any closer!" Naruto spun to see where the deep voice had come from. A huge man stood forward, wearing a black uniform, small wings and horns. "I swear on my life, I will stop you here!"

"Hehehe, that's quite a thing to swear on, Magellan."

"Eh? That's the warden?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Be careful, you cannot touch him, his poison is deadly and fast acting, hmmm."

"Got it!" said Naruto.

"_Hydra!"_

Naruto looked in surprise as Magellan was covered in a layer on purple liquid, and three dragon like heads suspended themselves over him.

"Woah, that's a lot of poison…I'm gonna have to take this to the next lev-"

Naruto never had a chance to finish as one of the heads charged towards him. He jumped on the ceiling and stayed there, but his eyes widened as Takki was hit with the full force of the head and was drenched in poison. Magellan, turning his attention to Naruto, recreated the third head.

"Tahehehehe. I wouldn't write me off so easily, Magellan, hehehe," Magellan looked at him in surprise as the prisoner had turned back into his spider form. "I can't believe you already forgot that I'm a spider man, hehehe. Huh, spiders are lovers of poison too, if you didn't know, hmmm. That stuff doesn't matter to me, huh," said Takki pointing at the purple goo on his shoulder.

"Hn, I never would've thought someone would be immune to my poisons in this prison. But it doesn't matter…_Venom Demon!_ Let's see you survive this, spider man."

Naruto couldn't believe it as he watched the red poison surround Magellan, and a huge demon made of the liquid took form. However, his two clones had no such luxury, as they sat on the ceiling, completely still. Naruto could feel it was ready, and dispelled the first clone.

"_Sage mode!"_

Both Takki and Magellan felt the increase of power above them, and Takki noticed the eyes that he had first seen on Naruto. Magellan realized his mistake of leaving the blond boy alone, as Naruto formed a clone and prepared a huge ball of blue energy.

"_Senpo, Odama Rasengan!"_

Naruto's clone charged at lightning speed towards Magellan, Rasengan first. The technique blew away the poison, making Takki dodge the blobs that flew towards him, and slammed into Magellan. Luckily for Magellan, the poison had softened the blow, but it was still devastating, making him drop to his knees.

"Hmmm, your really strong Uzumaki, huh. Remind me never to make you an enemy!" smiled Takki, surprised that Naruto had taken out Magellan while he was distracted with him.

'Uzumaki…I will remember this!' thought Magellan, unable to speak. The demon and red poison collapsed on the floor with Magellan in the middle of it. Naruto and Takki ran past him towards the exit, all obstacles in their way now gone.

They reached the open archway, Takki smiling as he saw the sun shining in the first time in years, while Naruto smiled at the fact that he was out of that hell hole.

"Hey, thanks for distracting that poison guy!"

"Tahehehehehe, no problem, although that wasn't my initial intention, huh," replied Takki

They burst through the arch, enjoying the soft breeze and the sea air for a minute before looking around.

"Aaaaahhhh, we're outside. So, where is a boat, how are we leaving?"

Takki took in what Naruto said and looked around for a minute.

"…..ah" realized Takki.

* * *

At the same time, Luffy and the escaped prisoners head towards Marineford to save Ace.

And where is Bee? What will become of him?

* * *

**So another chapter done. Lots of deliberating in my head over what would happen. As always, feel free to criticize what I've done, but tell me how to fix it. And sorry for the long wait, haven't had a lot of free time in the past week :(. As you can see, my line enetering skills are god-like  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Fighting the fleet

Chapter 3

* * *

Takki was pacing up and down the small pier, trying to think over how to get off the island he had been on for longer than he could remember. His normally calm composure lost, he was mumbling to himself while sweating.

"Shit, we're in trouble Naruto. If Magellan wakes up and comes after us, he won't be so easily taken down by you again, hmmm. Not to mention the demon guards that have probably already woken up, huh," said Takki.

Takki was actually right, the demon guards now awake after the beating Naruto had given them and were now trying smashing apart the hardened web that covered the exit from level 2 and free the trapped guards.

Naruto gave a short laugh as he jumped past Takki towards the water.

"No Naruto! There are sea kings in that water…" Takki went wide eyed as Naruto stood on the water as though it was the ground. "Huh, you have some weird abilities Naruto, hmmm. Are you sure you didn't eat a weird looking fruit, hehehe?"

"Heh, this is just a ninja technique! I can carry you on my back across the water to one of those." Naruto pointed into the distance. Takki had to squint to see the fake outline of a ship, no, a group of ships in the fog. "We just need to take one of those and sail away, right?" smiled Naruto.

"Hehehe, you sure are surprising Naruto, hehehe. With this we can get out of…Shit."

"Heh? What is it Takki?"

Takki cursed himself for forgetting such an important detail, the thing that was causing the fog ahead, the huge gates of justice.

"Huh, Naruto, there's a bit of a problem…" Takki explained to Naruto about the gates and how there was no getting past them without them opening.

"Well, can't we just go round?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm, if you want to try you're luck against some huge whirlpools and the sea king infested water, huh," replied Takki.

"_**We can handle some big fish, kit," **_said Karuma

"_Yeah, but probably not a whirlpool," _replied Naruto.

Karuma just grunted in agreement. They're only option was to open the gates. "How do we open the gates…" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm, there's a control panel back inside the prison, not far from where we are right now, huh."

"I can handle that, dattebayo!" shouted Naruto. Takki tilted his head at Naruto's favourite catchphrase, making Naruto go a bit red after he realized what he had said, but continued to make the hand seals for his shadow clone technique. Five other Naruto's appeared, making Takki jump again as they came out of thin air.

"That's such a weird ability, huh…" said Takki.

Naruto just ignored him and gave his clones instructions. "Go and find the control room and open the gates of justice. Make sure no one tries to close it again!"

The clones nodded and ran back inside the prison while Naruto motioned for Takki to get on his back, which Takki hesitatingly did. Naruto took off at full speed, the pair heading for the nearest warship at high speed.

* * *

The clones in the prison split up to quickly find the switch for the gate. "Find it faster," one of them shouted, "Takki said it would be close!"

They continued looking until one of them shouted for the others. Upon arrival, all five of them had their mood soured, looking at the switch, that had been smashed beyond repair, not that it mattered as none of the clones knew how to fix it. There was now no chance of opening the gates using the control panel.

"Boss is gonna be pissed…" sighed one of the clones.

A groan from the corner of the room distracted their attention. In the room was a tall man, covered in bandages. His hair was cut short, and his face was covered in a layer of make up. He had been badly beaten, but his shallow breathing told the clones that he was still alive.

"Hmm, should we bring him with us?" asked one of the clones.

"I don't see why not, we helped Takki didn't we!" smiled another.

"Heh. I'll take him to where boss is, the rest of you dispel and tell him what's happening."

Four of the group dispelled, leaving one of them to carry the injured man. Walking back out of the room towards the exit, he turned and bumped straight into four huge beasts. "Man, didn't boss beat you earlier?" asked the clone. Not giving the demon guards a chance to attack, the clone jumped over them and sprinted towards the exit. The demon guards tried to gove chase, but the clone was to fast, even for them. Laughing, the clone ran out into the sea, carrying the beaten man and headed towards his boss.

* * *

The wave of knowledge that came with the dispelling of clones took Naruto by surprise, almost causing him to fall in the water he was running on. "Crap!... I've got some bad news Takki… my clones can't open the gate." Naruto could feel Takki's arms go slack as he heard the news.

"Hmmm, this is bad…huh. I'm sorry Naruto, but, I think this is as far as we go…we can't get past that thing while its closed, huh."

"Don't be stupid! I'll figure this out!" Naruto gave Takki the nice guy pose, Guy's favourite, even though Takki couldn't see it from his position.

"Tahehehe, you know I like you a lot Naruto, hehehe. Hmmm, well we'll make the marines pay if we can't get past," said Takki, a gleam in his eye.

"Oh, by the way, one of my clones has picked up another prisoner and is heading this way."

Takki raised one of his eyebrows. "Hmmm, there was someone still alive up there, huh?"

"Yep, but he's badly beaten. I think he's probably the one who destroyed the controls to the gates. don't know why though."

"Huh, he probably stopped the marines from following the escapees. Sounds like a nice guy, hehehe," said Takki.

"Mmm," agreed Naruto. "Uh, what's a marine…?"

Takki just shook his head at his companion's lack of knowledge. "Hehehe, you'll find out soon." As Takki said this, Naruto came up to the nearest ship. Naruto was impressed by its size, it was much bigger than any ship at home, about as big as Gamabunta, and had the weaponry to match it. Leaping up the side of the ship he landed on the deck with Takki who jumped off his back and transformed into his spider mode, scaring the marines on board.

"W-where did they come from!" shouted one of the marines.

"Shoot them!" said another.

"Huh, charming welcome, hehe."

The marines on board open fired with their rifles at the intruders, but they both vanished only to reappear above them. Naruto shot a large amount of shuriken and kunai, infused with wind chakra, into the mass of soldiers, cutting down a large proportion of them.

"_Kumo Kumo Su, Spine Rain!_" Takki unleashed a swarm of barbed spikes from his abdomen, showering the remaining marines in the salvo. The ones that were hit weren't hit hard, but instead fell asleep. With most of the marines down, the remaining few decided that the sea would be a safer option than the terrifying might of the attackers.

"Heh! That was easy!"

"Hmm, we're not out of this yet Naruto, there are still other boats around, we didn't even fight any tough marines yet, no to mention the gate is still closed, huh."

"_**Kit, I got an idea on how to get through… it's a bit risky though,"**_ said Karuma.

'_Tell me when we get there, I gotta concentrate_,' replied Naruto.

Naruto and Takki looked over at the small fleet next to their recently acquired boat. Everyone on the ships was rushing. Captains were barking orders at their subordinates, while the marines armed themselves with rifles and prepared deck cannons. At the same time, holes in the hulls of the ship revealed more heavy firearms pointing right at the captured ship.

"Damn it, they don't give up!" snarled Naruto.

"Tahehehe, why should they…but it is troublesome, huh," said Takki. "We've got to get moving, can you use that replication ability and get us out of here, hmmm?"

"Of course, dattebayo! _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" At that moment, about a hundred Narutos appeared, surprising the close by ships. The clones unfurled the sails, pulled up the lowered anchor and prepared to set sail. But as the captured ship started to move, nearby ships, now in position, opened fire with everything they had. Dozens of cannonballs ripped through the sky towards Naruto and Takki. Naruto, along with many of his clones, started shouting. Having not seen many cannons in his life, this was a new, and a bit of a frightening experience for Naruto. Smiling Takki calmly walked to the side of the ship.

"_Kumo Kumo su, Webwall!" _Takki spat out a huge web that completely shielded the ship. The cannonballs were bounced off harmlessly into the ocean. "Tahehehe, you know you shout real loud Naruto, hehehe."

Naruto had flushed red at the embarrassment of screaming in front of his fellow escapee, but he forgot about it instantly as a clone jumped up onto the ship, carrying a badly bruised and unconscious man. Takki raised his eyebrows at the scene, noticing that the man was wearing make up. Takki remembered him leading a large group of the cross-dressers that had not so long ago stormed the prison. The other ships continued to fire, but to no avail as the web proved an excellent defense against the cannon fire.

'_Right, so what was your plan Karuma?_' thought Naruto.

"…_**we go through the whirlpool."**_

"_Are you crazy! That's way too dangerous! There're monsters in this water, and I can't stand on a whirlpool!"_

"_**And trying to plough through meters of metal is a better idea is it? Or maybe you want to wait here until they fix the switch?"**_ Naruto knew Karuma was right, but the idea still seemed crazy.

"_Well how are we gonna get through then?"_

"_**You will have to go back into sage mode and I'll explain when we get there."**_ Naruto huffed at this response, but he trusted the fox and so sat down to activate sage mode. Takki ignored him and filled out parts of the web that were damaged under the bombardment of cannon fire, while the man in make up just lay still on the deck. Hundreds of Narutos were still running around, making sure the ship was okay and making sure they stayed on course. A few of them attempted to work out how to use a cannon, but were rewarded with a small explosion followed by a few small clouds of smoke.

The warship came within a few hundred meters of the huge gates. Some of the clones just stared up with their mouths wide open, nothing in the ninja continent even came close to that size. The ship headed straight to the edge of the gates, surprising Takki.

"Naruto, if we don't change course, we'll head straight into that whirlpool, hmmm!" Naruto continued to sit still in silence. "Oi Naruto, are you listening, huh?"

"Shhh, he's concentrating" said on of the clones.

"Hmmm. Well he'd better move soon otherwise we're gonna get swallowed up by the whirlpool, huh" replied Takki.

As Takki said this, Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal the same orange eyes he had when the pair of them met.

"Don't worry, we'll get through the whirlpool!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Takki stared at him as though he had said the stupidest thing in the world.

"What are you saying! This ship may be big, but it won't get through a whirlpool, huh!" Takki shouted.

"Hmmph, we'll get through!" Naruto said. He had absolute trust in Karuma, and so said the words with such conviction that Takki felt almost stunned.

"…hmmm, well whatever. Huh, it's not like we have a lot of choices, hehehe." Takki resigned himself to whatever fate held for him, and relaxed on the steps of the ship.

As the marine ship came to the edge of the Gates of Justice, the pursuers realized their plan.

"They're not serious…"

"Ha, looks like we don't have to do anymore work, they'll drown!."

"They have to be crazy!"

With this the following ships stopped firing and simply followed Naruto and the others, albeit slightly further away from the close by whirlpools.

"Huh, so they've guessed our plan then," smiled Takki.

"Heh! They're underestimating me. I'll prove them wrong, dattebayo!" shouted Naruto.

"_So what's the plan Karuma?" _asked Naruto.

"_**You're primary element is wind, yes? Well you're going to have to use it to get us through."**_

Naruto almost fell over. He didn't know any techniques that could create large winds, let alone one large enough to get a boat through a whirlpool.

"_WHAT THE HELL KARUMA! I don't know any wind techniques at all! How am I supposed to get us through a whirlpool?" _

"_**Don't shout so loudly kit!" **_snarled Karuma, _**"all you need to do is make some high speed winds blow through the sails. It's actually much easier than you think, all you have to think about is blowing wind, that's all. But you'll have to put all your chakra into it, I'll give you some as well, but I'm a bit tired after the fight with that masked man." **_

Can Bijuu even get tired, wondered Naruto.

"_**Yes they can, now shut up and get ready."**_

Naruto could feel the ship lurch as it was caught by the current and prepared himself for a technique that would either save his and his companions lives, or doom them to a watery grave.

Takki looked over the edge, only to see a huge twisting mass as the ship rode down towards the center.

"_**Hold on kit not yet, wait until were pointing straight out to sea."**_

Naruto built up his chakra and started to take up the Kyuubi's as well.

"Oi, Naruto, whatever your gonna do, do it soon, hmmm," said Takki.

The ship picked up huge speed as it neared the center of the whirlpool, arriving in a large arc.

"C'mon Naruto…" Takki said, quietly.

"_Futon: Daitoppa!"_ shouted Naruto, while releasing all his chakra. Takki had to hold on as a huge gust of wind blew from behind the ship, almost knocking him over. Some of Naruto's clones were blown away into the water, while 3 of them held down the man with make up on. The marines couldn't believe their eyes as the stolen ship speeded through the whirlpool, barely skimming the surface of the water. The sails and mast creaked and groaned under the pressure, but held fast. The boat reached the edge of the whirlpool and, to the dismay of the open mouthed marines, flew up into the air out of harms way and right into the Tarai Current.

"Tahehehehe! That was amazing Naruto, how did you do that…" shouted Takki.

Naruto collapsed from exhaustion and white smoke filled the deck as his clones dispelled.

"Jus gonna…take a little…rest" mumbled Naruto.

* * *

So here it finally is. Well, most of you are wondering (I think) why it took so goddam long to put out an update that isn't particularly long at all. Unfortunately, there is a real reason for it. Exams D: . I'm sorry but I'm afraid you cant expect many updates from me for a couple of weeks as I need to knuckle down and revise for the tests. But after about 3 weeks, updates should be a lot more regular, probably around every Sunday evening.

Hope you enjoyed reading, and please do rant at me in the review if something is really bad, I'd prefer to learn from mistakes rather than repeat them.


	5. Apologies and Promises

Apologies and promises

Well, I'm guessing that anyone who reads this fanfic has noticed that I haven't updated for an awful long time. Well the reason for this is a combination of exams (the main reason) having entire weekends taken up by ten tors (camping/walking thing for those who don't know) and my only memory stick going through a washing machine and no longer working. I know it's really frustrating when any fanfic isn't updated for a while, I read them too :D.

But I have good(ish) news. This Sunday, I promise that a new chapter will come out, and from then on I will try my hardest to update every Sunday. So all in all, sorry for the fact I haven't updated for ages.

Regards Dimdum.


	6. Chapter 4: War never changes

Chapter 4

So here it is, enjoy! Or don't, whatever.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the smell of wine and meat. Blinking the tears out of his eyes, he sat up and looked around. They were on the open sea, the sun burning brightly with only a few clouds in sight. Naruto noticed how fast the wind was blowing and could feel the ship being tugged along by the water.

"Hmmmm, you're finally awake. I found some food in the marine stores, hehehe. It's actually quite good, huh," said Takki.

Naruto lazily turned to see Takki with a small feast spread over the deck of the ship. Naruto suddenly felt the emptiness of his stomach, remembering that he hadn't eaten since he left the turtle island. He leapt in without hesitation and dug in.

"Tahehehe, I figured you would be hungry after using that move, hehehe. Oi don't eat so fast, you'll choke, hehehe," laughed Takki. Naruto barely took a breath between bites until downing three platefuls of food.

"Aaahhh, that's delicious, dattebayo!" shouted Naruto as he leant back and gulped down some water. As he relaxed Naruto looked around again to better take in his surroundings. "Oi, Takki, where exactly are we?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm, we're currently on the Tarai current, on the Grand Line."

"Oh. What's that?"

"Hehehe, you really don't know anything do you." Takki continued to explain what the Tarai Current was, how it allowed fast travel between three locations and how they were controlled by the Gates of Justice. He skipped the explanation of what the Grand Line was and the current state of the world, wanting to be somewhere more relaxed to explain it all to Naruto. He finally explained how they could not escape the current and could only leave through one of the Gates.

"What! Then what's going to happen! I have a lot of Chakra, but I can't walk across an ocean!" shouted Naruto.

"Hmmm, you're probably right. If the gates don't open we will be stuck on this current until we die, huh."

Naruto almost fell over at this.

"Hmmm, but there is a very good chance that we will get out" said Takki. "You'd better sit down for this Naruto, it's going to take a small while, huh."

Naruto sat down and munched on some leftover food.

"There is going to be a war very soon, in fact, it may be happening now, hmmm." Naruto raised his eyebrows as he took in the news.

'So there is war and hate here too huh Karuma,' thought Naruto.

'**Human's don't change kit. There will always be some sort of battle going on.'**

"The war is between the world government and a group of pirates," continued Takki, "and will take place in Marineford."

"...How can a group of pirates get that powerful?" asked Naruto.

"Huh, there is a lot you must learn about this world Naruto, but now is not the time to learn it, hmmm. While this war is happening, there is a good chance that the gate of justice at Marineford will be open, huh. If it is we can get out and make our way to a close by island. We will have to break through the battlefield though, and it will be heavily defended by marines, hmmm."

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought about what could be happening right now. His mind wandered as he thought about the war back home. It dawned on him that the war was still happening, that his friends were fighting, that they could be...

'**Don't think about kit, there's nothing you can do. Just concentrate on what's happening and worry about getting back later.'**

Naruto's eyes snapped back open as he was bought back to reality.

"You alright Naruto, hmmm?" asked Takki.

"...yeah I'm fine..." replied Naruto. Naruto stood up with a grin, which turned into a beaming smile and then into laughter. "Takki, let's get through this together! This feels like a great adventure, dattebayo!"

"Tahehehe, you're a funny kid Naruto. Fine we'll go through the war and out the other side eh? Simple, hehehe."

Naruto could see fog in the distance, the same kind that surrounded Impel Down.

"Huh, we're already here, hmmm. Well this is Marineford, let's hope luck is on our side. Naruto, open up the sails, hmmm, if they are open we'll need all the speed we can get huh."

Naruto responded by making a group of thirty clones and ordered them to open the sails up. Soon the ship was crawling with Narutos as they struggled to open up the sails, their lack of experience showing through.

"Hehehe, they look kinda hopeless."

"EH! Shutup, you bastard," shouted one of the clones.

The marine ship was quickly enveloped by the fog as it sailed towards the gates. The huge shadow could be felt by Naruto as the water darkened and the temperature dropped. Takki mumbled encouragement and prayers to whoever would listen. Just as hope was lost, the pair noticed a sliver of light.

"There, there, it's open, dattebayo!" whooped Naruto.

Takki just laughed as they headed for the light. The laughs quickly stopped when a cracking sound was heard and the gates juddered a bit.

"Oi oi, what's going on Takki, they meant to do that?"

"No they're not, hmm. They're probably closing. We need to hurry Naruto!"

The ship came up to the source of the light and both Naruto and Takki looked on with utter surprise. In between the two doors was a very large block of ice, that was slowly cracking under the pressure of the gates trying to close.

"Shit, that's not going to hold, huh, Naruto, we cant get the boat through..." Takki was cut off as Naruto grabbed him a leapt towards the gap in the Gates of Justice.

'**You know kit, we could probably make a hole in that thing with a bijuu bomb,' **said Karuma.

'Maybe but it would draw a lot of attention, and we're about to enter a war. Also I don't have a lot of chakra. If you take too much, I could die,' replied Naruto.

'**...when did you become smart,' **wondered Karuma.

"Huh, Naruto, you cant be serious? You plan to walk through the war, hmmm?" shouted Takki.

"It's better than being stuck in that stupid current for the rest of our lives!" growled Naruto. The pair landed in the water in front of the iceberg, and Naruto shot off towards the gate as fast as he could. As he jumped onto the iceberg, a look of fear entered both of the men's eyes as loud cracking and snapping was heard and huge vibrations could be felt under Naruto's feet. Naruto used all of his energy to sprint up the block and then ran through the gap.

The pair almost fell over as the ice block suddenly split into two and the gates started to close. Naruto didn't stop though, and instead ran towards the ever decreasing gap.

"Hey Naruto, stop! We'll be crushed, huh!" shouted Takki. Instead of stopping, Naruto instead started to shout as he drew upon some of Karuma's chakra. Takki could feel the strange energy coming out of Naruto, but ignored it, instead concentrating on the huge chunks of metal, now either side of him, slowly closing in.

"aaaaaaAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could as he flew past the gates and landed on what remained of the ice. He dropped the wide-eyed Takki onto the solid ground. A loud boom shook the ice as the gates closed.

"Shit...never...do anything...like that again...huh," panted Takki, still shaking from the prospect of nearly being crushed to death, started to chuckle at his new friend's recklessness.

"Heh, well, I'm not called the number one unpredictable ninja for nothing!" laughed Naruto.

"Hmmm, you can say that again," said Takki as he sat up.

_Boom_

Both Takki and Naruto turned to the source of the sound. Out past the gate another wall of fog had formed, but this fog was darker, and lit by smoking fires. When they strained their ears, the pair could hear the shouts and screams of men.

Takki sighed "Hmmm, so it has already begun. We're gonna have to go though that, Naruto."

"Yeah." Naruto looked straight ahead, not knowing what to expect. Everything in this new world had surprised him, Takki's abilities, the poison man, the huge Gates of Justice. Naruto knew that anything could be lying in that smoke.

"Well, let's go, huh. No use sitting here waiting for the ice to melt, hehe." Naruto put Takki on his back and ran towards the battle.

"Gigigigigi."

The Samehada started to wriggle in excitement, surprising Takki so much that he nearly fell off.

"What the hell is that Naruto?" shouted Takki.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot about that..." replied a guilty Naruto.

"What the hell is up with your sword, huh? It can move?"

"It's not my sword, I'm holding it for a friend!" said Naruto. 'I hope Bee is alright,' thought Naruto, wondering if he had possibly escaped the Masked Man.

"Hmmm, well it's a freaky sword, huh,"

The discussion ended as the two of them came up to a shore of ice.

'**Now we know where the ice came from,' **said Karuma.

Naruto and Takki didn't hold back their surprise as they stepped onto the makeshift island.

"Who could do this?" asked Naruto. His thoughts went to Haku, but he had nowhere near enough chakra to make this much ice, not to mention, this was another world, and he was dead.

"Huh, I don't know, I've been in Impel Down for a while now, so I'm a bit behind on current events, hmmm," replied Takki.

The pair walked on, towards the sounds of battle. Naruto could start to make out a huge mountain of ice that seemed to be shaped as a wave.

"Hmmm, this was Whitebeard's doing," said Takki.

"Eh? The ice?"

"No, the wave, huh. He has a devil fruit, a very powerful one, that allows him to make earthquakes at will, hmmm."

"Whoa, that sounds... strong," said Naruto.

"Tahehehehe, it is Naruto, it is."

Naruto and Takki walked up towards the frozen wave, shivering a little, as the air got colder. Reaching the lip of the wave, Naruto and Takki froze. Before them, hundreds of thousands of bodies swarmed like ants towards each other, shouting and screaming. The ice had reached all the way into the bay of the marine base, providing ground for the two warring factions. Powerful individuals let off attacks that took down men in the dozens, only to be taken down by volleys of gunfire. A marine ship to the pairs right fell down into the battle, men screaming as it plummeted towards the ice.

'**Huh, war never changes' **sighed Karuma.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the east blue)

"Hey, Mr. Bee! The war is happening on the den-den mushi!" shouted the siblings."

"Don't call me mister, all right sister! ...That's quite good." Bee pulled out a notebook and a pencil and wrote down the rhyme, as Ru and Riku sweatdropped at the terrible rapping.

"Ummm, if you don't come now, Bee-sama, you'll miss it. And then you'll be sad!" said the younger Ru.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," said Bee as he went to see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

All righty, a bit short I know, but that's cus i kinda wanted to stop there (excellent cliff hangar, in my humble opinion) because the next chapter is gonna be super long. If u cant guess whats gonna happen, well, read the manga ^^

Believe it or not, memory sticks can easily survive a washing machine, which was a nice surprise. And looking forward to street parties for the jubilee, even tho its pissin down with rain.

Expect the next chapter quite soon, i'm on half term so i have plenty of time to write :D

Regards dimdum.


	7. Well crap

Well crap. I wrote loads today, absolutely tons. I save it, I saw the icon pressed, and then I close it ready to upload. I try to find it, it isn't there. I look around on the computer I cant find it. Fuck. I don't know what happened, I opened it from hotmail and then wrote on it, and then saved it, but didn't save as. Does anyone have any suggestions, otherwise I'm gonna have to write all of it again (and it took hours). If I have to write it all again, well my motivation will plummet, and it will take an EVEN LONGER while to upload what I have ALREADY written, and I also got coursework. Anyone got any ideas PM me, I'm on windows. Otherwise this is some serious bullshit.

Shit.


	8. Chapter 5: The cauldron of war

Well its _finally _here. Enjoy, if enjoyable.

* * *

Bon-chan awoke as he felt water around his feet. His eyes fluttering open, he looked around, trying to get his bearings. He was on a small piece of wood, only a few meters long, but it was thick and enough to keep him afloat. Curiously, there was traces of ice on the makeshift raft, but most of it had melted and pooled around his feet.

'_Where am I?'_ thought Bon-chan. Looking around, he was in the sea, although whereabouts in the sea, he didn't know. He remembered Impel Down, breaking out with Luffy, and getting captured by Magellan. But he had no idea how he had escaped Magellan, much less, Impel Down and get out onto the ocean.

Shouts of concern interrupted Bon-chan's train of thought, and he spun to see a small fishing boat and an island. Questions would have to wait, thought Bon-chan as he paddled himself towards the fishermen with a small piece of wood.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe the luck of the falling boat, landing in a conveniently placed hole in the ice.

"Tahehehe, there are some lucky people in this ocean, hehehe," said Takki.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ferocious battle in front of him.

"Hmmm, getting through that is gonna be difficult, huh, but we got to take on of those marine ships there and-"

"Why is this battle happening?" asked Naruto, interrupting Takki.

Takki frowned at Naruto, "hmmm, what are you thinking Naruto, huh, if you're thinking that we go into this battle, then stop. This is way too huge for us to make a difference, huh."

Naruto closed his eyes as his mind wandered back home. He saw the war, hundreds of ninja dying and many more injured. It was horrific.

"I hate war. It doesn't help anything. I'm going to stop it if I can."

"**Kit, I understand where you're coming from, but stop and think about it for a second. You've lost most of you're chakra, you can't even go in Jinchuuriki mode, or you'll die," **said Kurama.

In response, the Samehada started to wriggle around Naruto. Naruto could feel chakra flowing into him, al of it coming from the sword. Naruto couldn't believe the amount it had, it had more stamina than him. Kurama sighed in resignation, knowing that no matter what he said, Naruto was going in.

"Takki, I'm not asking for you to come with me, but I need stop this if I can."

Takki couldn't believe what Naruto was saying. They had escaped Impel down, got through a whirlpool and through a closing gate of justice, and they were both exhausted. But he could see that Naruto wasn't changing his mind.

"Hmmm, well I can't let you go on your own can I, hehehe. Someone needs to watch your back," said Takki, shaking his head. "So how are you going to stop a war this big?"

"This is all to save a Nakama? So if I just grab him and leave, the war will end?" smiled Naruto.

"Tahehehe, you make it sound so easy Naruto. I'm guessing you're on the pirate's side," laughed Takki.

"Well, I'm not on the marine's side since they attacked me in that stupid prison. I'll teach them to mess around with me! Well there isn't any point in waiting here, let's go Takki!" Naruto and Takki both jumped down towards the battle.

Naruto touched down onto the ice with ease, almost looking graceful in comparison to what had just happened with the boat. Takki quickly followed, floating down in spider form, allowing the wind to slow him down. Surrounded pirates and marines turned in surprise at the new arrivals, their mouths open at the huge height that the two had jumped from.

"Hey Takki, let's finish this quickly."

With that both Naruto and Takki launched themselves into marines. Naruto formed a few shadow clones to speed the process up, causing wide eyes from everyone in the surrounding area. Naruto proceeded to smash and crush every marine within striking distance, dealing powerful blows with his fists and kicks. As Naruto spun around through the battlefield, he could feel bones crunch and snap with every strike, terrifying the poor marines who saw him. Naruto felt one of his shadow clones disperse as it was peppered with shots from a group of marines, only for another clone to crash into them and knock them unconscious. Naruto smiled as he felt someone strong close in.

Takki sliced through marines as though they were paper, his claws razor sharp in his spider form. He whirled through the marine ranks, cutting and incapacitating marines left and right, while dodging the clumsy attacks with ease. Every so often he fired webs into the unfortunate men, either trapping them in an inescapable web for the surrounding allies to deal with, or cutting down whole squads with razor sharp webs. As Takki fired another web, a huge pair of powerful arms wrapped around his wais, overpowering him so he couldn't escape.

"Quick finish him now!" shouted the huge marine. Takki didn't give them the chance as he bit the arms with his fangs. The marine only grunted at first and held firm, but in a few seconds, he found he could not hold onto the spider man as his whole body went numb. Takki cut through the marines preparing to finish him and left the unconscious man behind him, before joining the fray again.

Naruto barely dodged the powerful strike from above, avoiding decapitation. He flipped back out of the sword reach and looked up at his attacker. In front of him stood a large man wearing a grey suit with a marine coat hanging off his back. On his head he donned an ancient war helmet with an impressive plume flowing out of it. He squinted at Naruto and smoked a large cigar. Most striking of all was the man's huge mane of hair. Hands appeared to stick out of his hair, each brandishing a sword, resulting in a total of eight swords.

"Eh, another freaky guy! You're just like Takki!" said Naruto, pointing at the man's hair. "Who are you?"

"I am Vice-admiral Onigomu Chujo, the man who will end you're life in the name of justice!" Using soru, Onigomu leapt towards Naruto. Caught by surprise at the speed, Naruto barely dodged the overhead strike. In return Naruto fired a small kick towards the officer's temple.

"Tekkai!"

Naruto grimaced as he felt as though he had kicked a stone block before leaping out of range.

"Hmmph, you will never beat me with such a weak kick, boy! Just give up now," said Onigumo.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this, he hated being underestimated, and he especially hated being told to give up. The vice-admiral used soru again, charging like a bullet, only to be shocked when Naruto appeared underneath him, preparing an uppercut. Using his swords, he sliced through the boy with ease, only for him to explode into a puff of smoke. Onigumo barely got his Tekkai up as he heard the whooshing of the air as Naruto launched a vicious kick to the back of his head. The officer smashed into the ice below opening up a web of cracks. Standing back up with a broken nose, Onigumo's fury was barely restrained.

"I may have underestimated your power, but I have not even used my bososhoku haki yet, do not think you can beat me, boy!"

Onigomu once again used soru to charge at Naruto. Naruto smirked at his predictability as two clones burst through the ice, not giving Onigomu a chance to activate Tekkai or Haki, and uppercutted him high into the air. This was followed by a second kick to the back of the head, which sent the vice-admiral into the ice unconscious. Smiling, Naruto continued to attack the rest of the marines.

At the same time, Takki caught a powerful strike with his claws, barely stopping the sword from cutting into his chest. Counter attacking, he thrust other arms at the marine, only for him to soru back to a safe distance.

"Hmmm, that was a strong hit, who might you be?" asked Takki. The man was bigger than most, and wore an impressive moustache along with his long mohawk.

"Vice-admiral Momonga, and you?"

"Takki 'shadow fiend' Zeno, nice to meet you, huh."

Leaping in, Takki attempted to cut at the mans stomach, only for his claws to parried away. They continued exchanging blows, trying to finish the battle quickly, only for the other to parry. Takki was faster and had the advantage of multiple claws, but Momonga seemed to read Takki's moves before he even attacked.

"Kenboshoku, huh? That's a tricky one," smiled Takki while locking blades. Momonga just narrowed his eyes and attacked even more viciously. Getting into another lock, Takki shot out a barbed spine towards Momonga's lung. Able to read the move, Momonga escaped, but with a badly grazed arm. Leaping away, Momonga prepared a counter attack, and tried to bring his sword down in a crushing blow. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt his right arm go numb, allowing Takki to block the attack easily.

"Poison? You coward."

"Huh? Oh, I forgot about that, hehehe. Unfortunately, I'm a spider man, and so most of my attacks are poisoned, I cant really help it, hmmm."

Quick to press his advantage, Takki unsleashed his attack.

"_Kumo Kumo su, Great Razor web!"_

Momonga attempted to soru out of the way, but the numbness had spread to his legs, meaning he could only leap a few metres off the ground. Unable to do anything else, he defended his vital areas his arms as the web cut into him. Red hot pain spread, but quickly disappeared as the numbness overtook his body. Takki approached the shaking Vice-admiral, ready to end the fight. Momonga unleashed a surprise attack, slashing Takki's chest before being knocked out by a double blow to the temples.

With both Vice-admirals defeated, the surrounding pirates cheered and swarmed forward, overwhelming the disheartened marines. The two joined up as they led the charge.

"What took you so long?" smirked Naruto.

"Huh, just had to finish a little fight, hmmm. He left a little present though, hehehe," said Takki, pointing out the shallow cut across his chest.

"Heh, well shall we go and finish this up?" said Naruto. The two of them ran forward and came up to the forward boat and the frontlines. As the approached the ship, a boy wearing a straw hat jumped from it and launched himself into the fray.

All of Naruto's and Takki's fighting had not escaped Whitebeard's notice, who was impressed at their fighting power and skills, however he did not recognize one of them, which was very unusual for him. Deciding to find out who he was, he called up the orange clad warrior.

"Hey, kid, come here."

Whitebeard didn't raise his voice, but the words cut through the battle with ease, making Naruto's eyes shoot up at the huge man that had called for him. Not wanting to be rude, he jumped up onto the boat with the giant of a man.

"Yo, ossan, what do you want?" asked Naruto.

Everyone within earshot nearly fell over at the confidence of the young boy, and especially at the nerve of calling him an 'ossan'. Whitebeard just raised his eyebrows at the cheekiness, while Takki chuckled.

"Huh, you sure are brave Naruto, hehehe," smiled Takki.

"Heh? What are you talking about, who is this guy?" said Naruto.

"**You're such an idiot," **grumbled Kurama.

Those who were already close to falling over fell flat on their faces, unable to believe that someone hadn't heard of the strongest man in the world.

"Naruto, thats Whitebeard, hehehe," said Takki.

"Eh? EEHHH! THAT'S WHITEBEARD?" shouted Naruto while pointing at Whitebeard, realizing what he had done.

"Gu ra ra ra, you're a funny kid, what's your name?" asked Whitebeard.

"Huh, oh, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hm, and what makes you think that a weakling like you can survive on this battlefield?" said Whitebeard.

"Eh, what are you saying, baka, of course I can survive, I'm awesome!" shouted Naruto, losing himself for a moment.

"Gu ra ra ra ra, I like guys like you. Hmm, do you think you could help me out?" chuckled Whitebeard.

"Heh, umm, yeah..." replied Naruto, unsure what the strongest man in the world would need help with.

"You see that kid with the straw hat?" asked Whitebeard, pointing at Luffy. "He's Ace's little brother, and he's here to save him. It'd be a pain if he died, Ace has got a real bad temper, do you think you could help him out?"

"Heh, leave it to me, dattebayo!" smiled Naruto.

"Tahehehe, you sure know how to make friends Naruto, hehehe."

Takki and Naruto jumped off Whitebeard's ship and went to help Luffy. They could already see that he was being chased by some powerful people, it looked like someone was firing lasers at him. Ignoring this, they went to help protect him from danger.

'More and more powerful kids keep turning up every day' thought Whitebeard. 'Man I'm getting old.'

* * *

"Hey look over there, what are they?"

"I don't know, they're not our allies!"

"What are they?"

In front of them stood dozens of replicas of the warlord Bartholomew Kuma.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the East Blue.

"The marines are stronger," said Ru.

"Nah, the pirates are the strongest," replied Riku.

"Nu-uh, the marines are way strongerer!" argued Ru.

"The pirates are even strongerer!" shouted Riku.

"Hey, Bee-sama, who do you think is the strongest?" asked Ru, looking for help, but Bee was distant, concentrating on the screen. "...Bee-sama?"

On the screen were scenes of destruction, Strawhat Luffy fighting through hordes of marines, the Pacifistas making their entrance, but none of this mattered to Bee. What interested him was the flash of orange he saw.

'It can't be..' thought Bee.

* * *

At the same time, at Sabaody Archipelago, Eustass Kid watched the battle from the screen, pissed off that the Strawhat brat had joined in on the war, leaving him out of the limelight. All of this was interrupted when he felt a tugging from behind him. Whipping around he saw a slight distortion in the air, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"What the hell?" mumbled Kid.

* * *

So guess what's soul sapping, physics coursework, I hate it. Avoid coursework if possible. Other than that, it's been a while hasn't it. I ahvn't had a chance to write in ages so it was nice to (re)write all of that. So I'm guessing many of u guys have heard about the purge of stories FF are gonna do, well thats basically censorship, and censorship is bad, so protest, however you do that. I'm guessing everyone has seen that you can put pictures as a cover type thing, and i have no good pics, so if anyone is artistic and wants to draw up a pic for me to use, that would be nice, atm I've only got a pic of Jake, which is nice and all, but he's not really related to Naruto or Luffy.

Thanks for all the nice reviews, it's always nice to read them, but feel free to shout at me or rant that something is wrong, I'm just the author, you guy's are the readers, so you know what you want, just let me know. Some people are asking or suggesting pairings. . I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT ROMANCE, HOW DO I WIRTE THAT?

I forgot to do this, but everyone's doin it so i thought i would join in. I, dimdum, do not own Nruto or Luffy, or the Naruto world or the One Piece world, all rights belong to the respective authors.

Well that's it from me tonight. I'm looking forward to some more soul sucking tomorrow :*(, ah well, good night.


	9. Chapter 6: Getting closer to Ace

Here it is, enjoy if enjoyable

* * *

Naruto and Takki ran towards the straw hat boy as fast as they could.

"What do you think this guy is like?" asked Naruto while roundhouse kicking a marine in the head without breaking his stride.

"Hmmm, I've heard a lot about him. He's in the news all the time, huh. I heard he would do anything for his friends, but I've also heard he's a bit of an idiot, hehehe," replied Takki, while firing razorweb out of his mouth. Naruto was going to ask how the hell he could do both at the same time, until a beam of light whizzed past his ear and blew up a few metres behind him.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Naruto. He looked ahead to see a giant of a man holding a bible, wearing a hat with small ears on top. Facing him was one of Naruto's nightmares. Not even sure if it was a man or a woman, Naruto shuddered at the sight. The man with the bible opened his mouth, and started to charge up a yellow light.

"Heh? How can he do that?" Naruto said to himself in amazement. Naruto and Takki ran past the confrontation, continuing towards Luffy.

Naruto's attention was instantly distracted as a row of bars came right at him. Jumping into the air, he dodged the bars, and watched as a few marines and pirates got caught in cages.

"Hmph! Hina-annoyed."

Naruto turned to see a marine officer with the bars sprouting out of her hands. The woman was tall, and wore a dark pink suit. Framing her face was long pink hair, and Naruto found her quite attractive. He smirked as she reminded him of a certain someone at home. Not wasting any time she launched herself towards Naruto with a kick. Naruto dodged while releasing a few shuriken towards her.

"You're not bad, shame you're a pirate," said Hina catching her breath.

"Heh, I'm better than 'not bad'. Oi Takki, you go on ahead, I'll deal with...Takki?" Takki had already continued, ignoring Naruto's battle and went on towards Luffy, "inconsiderate bastard..." chuckled Naruto.

"Sorry but I want to finish this war quickly, so I can't mess around here," said Naruto.

"Then I'll beat you extra quick! Hina-Lock!" a huge cage of iron surrounded Naruto and Hina and started to close in. Unable to escape by jumping, Naruto did the next best thing. Forming a rasengan with a clone he smashed it into the ice in order to drill underneath the cage. Instead of making a hole however, all the ice around Naruto smashed apart, and Hina quickly fell into the sea, and the cage disappeared with her.

"Oops, she's gonna be pissed off" mumbled Naruto as he waited for her to surface. Naruto waited for a while until it clicked into his mind that she was a devil fruit user and couldn't swim.

Naruto swore as he dived into the water to save his opponent. Finding her knocked out by the affects of the sea, he brought her up to the ice. Once he surfaced, he looked around for the straw hat kid. But something was different. The battlefield was almost silent. Naruto looked around to see what was wrong. When he saw it, his mouth hung open.

Whitebeard, the world's strongest man, had been stabbed through the chest.

But it wasn't this that had surprised him, it was the fact that the one who stabbed him wasn't a marine, but a pirate, an ally, a nakama of Whitebeard.

"Bastard..." growled Naruto, angry at the betrayal.

**'Calm down Naruto, listen,'** said Kurama.

'Hn, not like you to say that,' replied Naruto.

**'Shut up kit,'** snapped Kurama.

Naruto concentrated on what was happening on the boat. As the attacker explained his reasons, Naruto's eyes widened. The man, named Squardo, was making complete sense. Accusing Whitebeard of making a deal with the navy, and that he had betrayed all his allies. Other pirates soon started to shout at Whitebeard, asking if it was true, if he had betrayed them.

'No way...' thought Naruto.

**'Don't listen Naruto. You and I can both sense he wouldn't do that. This probably the marines' doing.'**

'Hn, you're probably right.'

Naruto continued to watch as Whitebeard grew angry at Squardo, while bringing his fist up, only to lean in and hug him, telling him that even though he was a fool, he still loved him. Naruto couldn't believe it. To forgive him so easily after being stabbed.

**'Aren't you the same with that idiot Uchiha?'** said Kurama.

'Shut up.'

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when the huge ice walls all shattered into pieces. Looking at Whitebeard, he saw cracks in the air surrounding his fists as the ground shook. Amazed at his power, and that he could summon it after being stabbed, Naruto could only stare.

**'Kit, stop staring and think. We are still in a war,'** said Kurama. Naruto snapped out of his trance, and turned looking for Takki. Seeing him claw his way through a group of marines, he sprinted at him. Smashing into a marine who was trying to hit Takki from behind, he kept running.

"I'm gonna get to straw hat first, dattebayo!" shouted Naruto while sticking his toungue out at Takki.

Bristling at the challenge, Takki quickly dispatched the surrounding marines.

"Tahehehe, I don't think so Naruto, huh!" said Takki. Going down on all eight, he ran so fast that surrounding people only noticed a blur. Not wanting to be outdone, Naruto poured some chakra into his legs, picking up phenomenal speed. Trying to slow down Takki, Naruto fired a kunai infront of him, but it was easily deflected. In return, Takki fired some spider web at Naruto, who jumped high into the air, dodging it, allowing it to tie up some surprised marines. Both of them saw Luffy at the same time and jumped through the air in an attempt to get to him first.

"Straw hat!" both of them shouted, catching Luffy's attention as they came towards him midair. As both of them were about to reach him, the ground shot up and hit them both as Whitebeard tilted the island. Both of them slammed into the ground face first, filling Naruto's mouth with ice, and giving him one of the worst brain freezes he had ever had.

"Hmm? Are you guys idiots?" asked Luffy, wondering why they had both face planted.

"OI, SHUT UP, WE'RE NOT IDIOTS!" shouted Naruto.

"Hmmm, Whitebeard can be kinda annoying sometimes, huh," grumbled Takki.

Luffy just laughed obnoxiously at the pair, saying how they were both funny. Naruto couldn't help but smile with him, while Takki chuckled as well. Luffy suddenly stopped laughing and stared hard at Takki's spider form. Not sure what was going on Naruto tensed up, ready to burst into action.

"Do you poop?"

Naruto almost fell over at the question and resisted the urge to shout at Luffy, while Takki started to roar in laughter.

"Tahehehe, yes, yes I do, hehehe" said Takki.

"Ah, okay. Who are you guys anyway? I'm Luffy,"

"Takki Zeno, huh."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto? What a weird name," said Luffy.

"EH? It's not weird!" shouted Naruto, "anyways we're here to help you. You wanna save Ace right?"

Turning serious, Luffy nodded. "I gotta save Ace, no matter what."

"Luffy-Kun, who are these people?"

Naruto and Takki turned to see what appeared to be a huge shark man. Maybe a relative of Kisame, thought Naruto. Next to him, however, was a terrifying sight for Naruto. Dressed in a skimpy suit, stood a huge man wearing plenty of make up. He winked at Naruto, making him shudder.

"They're friends, they're helping us," replied Luffy, "yosh now's my chance!"

Luffy's arms stretched out towards the walls surrounding the plaza in an attempt to get in. As that happened, a huge iron wall shot up, blocking his path.

"Huh" said Luffy, "Dammit, they keep getting in my way.

The same thin happened all around, iron walls shot up blocking off the path for the pirates. In the walls were hundreds of gaps, but Naruto didn't know why. Looking around, he saw a way out. A demon of a man lay in a huge pool of blood, blocking one of the walls from rising.

"There's a way out," said Naruto, pointing at the huge body.

"Yosh!" shouted Luffy.

"Eh, ah wait Luffy, there gonna have it…"

He was too late, as he sprinted through, an explosion tore him off his feet and he landed back where he started.

"Luffy, the marines aren't going to leave that place undefended, you can't just run in recklessly!" said the fishman.

"How else am I going to get through, huh Jinbe?"

Before the argument continued, streaks of red shot up into the sky, and past the cloud layer.

"Hmmm, I've got a bad feeling about this, huh," said Takki.

"Vwat is that?" asked the transvestite.

Ivankov was soon answered, as huge molten fists came rushing down towards the bay.

"Oh shit, get down!" shouted Naruto.

**'Kit, use that wind technique you used to escape the whirlpool,'** said Kurama. Not wasting any time, Naruto gathered his chakra.

"_Futon: Daitoppa!"_ the gust of wind blew the fists to the side, and they crashed harmlessly into the surrounding ice. Pirates were blown away by the extreme forces of the fists, and the ice quickly started to melt.

Still panting from the explosion Luffy turned to Jinbe.

"I've gotta do something…I've gotta hurry, they are going to execute Ace! I've got a favour to ask!"

Luffy explained his plan to Jinbe, and asked him to propel him over the wall with his techniques so he could run in and save Ace.

"If you're doing that, I'm coming with you. Whitebeard asked me to protect you, so that's what I'm going to do," said Naruto.

"I don't like this plan, I barely have enough energy to send you both over…but it's the only way, hold on to this." Jinbe handed Luffy and Naruto some wood from a wrecked ship to hold on to.

"Good luck!" Jinbe created a tendril of water, propelling them both over the wall.

Naruto grimaced as he saw the amount of marines in the plaza, and prepared himself to go into kyuubi mode.

**'Are you sure Naruto? If you do that you're going to attract a lot of attention, even after this war is finished, it may not be such a good idea,'** said Kurama.

Naruto thought about it and decided against it, and stayed as he was. Both of them landed in front of three extremely tall men.

"Oh my, you've finally made it this far, but you're still too young to be up on this stage" said one of them, dressed in a light blue suit with an eye mask on his head.

"Aren't you bold, Dragon's son…" said another, dressed in a red suit with a flower in the front pocket.

"Youth…is such a frightening thing," said the final one, dressed in a yellow suit, with a pair of tinted glasses on.

"I'm here to take Ace back!" shouted Luffy, throwing the large piece of wood at the man in the blue suit.

"I will stop this war!" said Naruto, charging at the man with the yellow suit. He fired a heavy kick at the mans head, hoping for a quick knockout. Naruto wondered why the opponent wasn't trying to dodge, until his foot passed through him and smashed the ground below.

"Oohh, sacry!"

Naruto then tried to punch the man's stomach, only to meet no resistance as his fist went out the other side. The Samehada started to squirm.

**'Kit get away!'** shouted Kurama.

"Have you ever experienced a light speed kick?" the Samehada started to wriggle free of its straps, "not many survive."

Naruto tried to get away, but the man was too fast and stayed with him. As he prepared his kick, the Samehada literally jumped into Naruto's hands, surprising him so much that he just grabbed on. The man tried to kick his opponent away, only to find it blocked by a huge blue weapon. What's more, the weapon seemed to take away his power. Naruto smiled as he saw a way to hit the man.

"Man…how scary. I'm Admiral Kizaru, can I ask where you found that big sword?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and the sword found me!" Naruto jumped in ready to fight.

**'You sound like an idiot…'**

* * *

****"Where are you going bee-sama?" shouted Ru.

"You can't just leave, you just got here!" shouted Riku.

"You didn't even meet our parents!" both of them shouted at the same time.

Bee turned round and patted both their heads, "sorry kids, but there's something I gotta do."

Bee got in a row boat and prepared to set off.

"You still havn't told us where you're going!" said a sniffling Ru.

Bee looked out to sea, "I'm going to meet a friend... I'm going to the Grand Line!"

* * *

There it is, late I know (they're always late :/, but I love reading other fanfic :D), and I know it ends on a cliffhanger (who can resist?), but oh well. Criticism is appreciated, bad or good.

So I thought of a fanfic at school during maths, a cross over between an anime (one piece/naruto/bleach/any others) and warhammer. I don't have time to write it, but i'm suggesting it to anyone who wants a go (message me if ur gonna do it, would love to read it :D). The idea is a hero (whoever u choose) is captured by dark eldar, taken to commoragh, and put in wych cult arena, after that its up to you. So yeah message me if ur gonna do it.

I have MORE physics coursework...yaaay


	10. Chapter 7: Naruto vs Kizaru

So, here is the update, and I know that its super short, but after i wrote some more, i realized it didnt fit if i cut it off where i was gonna. So im puttin it in the upload thats coming on thursday. Oh yeah, thursday is gonna be a MEGA update. Thats right, finale time.

* * *

Naruto bought the Samehada up to block of another lazer beam aimed at his heart by the absent minded Kizaru. The Samehada sucked in all the energy preventing an inevitable explosion that would have tore Naruto off his feet. Kizaru darted in with a stream of smaller beams from all directions. The Samehada responded by wrapping around Naruto and absorbing all of the attacks.

"Maaan, that sword is reaaally annoying," moaned Kizaru, half-heartedly.

Naruto couldn't help but admire how amazing the sword he held was. He was barely doing any work defending, and the chakra reserves on it were on par with his own, effectively doubling his already amazing stamina. He jumped at Kizaru, hoping to counterattack, but was unsuccessful as he simply turned into light and disappeared from Naruto's view. Hoping to catch him unawares, Naruto leapt at where Kizaru was rematerializing. Pumping chakra into his legs, he speed towards him faster than most eyes could see. Kizaru, yawning, simply flashed to the right, easily dodging the attack, albeit by a hairs width.

"Goddamit…you're ability is just as annoying," said Naruto. The Samehada started to make a chuckling sound, surprising both the opponents. Naruto was about to shout at it to shut up, but Kizaru stepped back blinking in disbelieve.

"Hmmm? Have I got soft recently?" Kizaru asked himself. A huge feeling of weariness had overcome him, making him feel sleepy and powerless. His mind, too tired to process what was going on effectively worked out who the culprit was. "Ooohhh, you did this to me…or was it you're sword. That's a reaaaallly freaky ability…"

Naruto instantly understood what had happened as a wave of energy poured into his chakra system. Grinning he took advantage of the situation and bought the oversized sword up in a crushing arc.

'**No! You idiot!'**

"Oohh? You shouldn't underestimate me like that, boy."

His leg glowing, Kizaru flickered infront of Naruto and delivered his attack. The Samehada managed to reduce the amount of energy the kick had, but Naruto was still sent flying into a building, destroying the front wall.

"Shit… he's still faster than me…"

'**Of course he is, idiot, haven't you noticed how fast he moves? He's still gonna be faster than you, even if he is tired.'**

'Well I can't hurt him like this if he moves that fast…screw it, let's do it Kurama!'

'**You sure, you ain't gonna be able to live it down kit.'**

'Do you think I'll be able to live down this?'

'**Heh, good point kit.'**

Naruto reached into Kurama's chakra, and felt its warm energy spill through his body. He started to feel around, the fights of the pirates and the marines, the pain and anger of everybody. He could feel what people were thinking before they thought of it, what they were doing before they did it. It was a strange feeling, but not one he disliked. The chakra of the kyuubi felt amazing. Its power beyond anything else Naruto used. Opening his eyes, he saw the surrounding marines' confusion and surprise.

Even Kizaru was surprised at Naruto's sudden change. His normal complexion had dramatically changed. He was now completely yellow, save for a few black lines, and seemed to be on fire. His aura was incredibly warm, yet powerful, and his eyes had changed from their deep blue to red with slits, resembling a fox.

"Wow, you're different…scary," said Kizaru, slightly floating above the ground.

"Hmmph, you haven't seen anything." In a flash of yellow, Naruto was next to Kizaru, ready to attack. His senses dulled by the weariness, Kizaru couldn't even try and dodge the unexpected attack, and his haki was weakened by the damn sword. Naruto's blow sent him shooting into the ground, creating a spider web of cracks. Emerging from the smoke, Kizaru's bloody face showed only anger as he shot up at Naruto. Unable to think, and the Samehada too far away, Naruto created an arm out of chakra in an attempt to swipe Kizaru out of the way.

'**Kit, that won't work…'**

The claw connected with Kizaru's head knocking him into a building, causing its total collapse.

"Maaan," said Kizaru walking out of the ruins, "That was a powerful attack, if I didn't have my Haki up…I wouldn't be up, how scaaarry," said Kizaru.

'Kurama, you saw that…'

'**Yeh kit, we can hit him like this,'** snarled Kurama.

'Yeh, but did you notice that we still didn't hit him fully, he didn't get the full power of the attack…'

'**Its probably because we're not used to working together, but we can beat him like this.'**

'Right,' smiling Naruto flashed towards Kizaru, faster than he could react, forming a large Rasengan, "take this!"

Before he connected a huge red fist of lava came straight towards Naruto and Kizaru.

"Kizaru can survive that," Naruto heard a voice behind the fist as it came towards him. Knowing he couldn't dodge it and hit Kizaru, he created chakra arms and reached for the surrounding area, pulling himself out of the way of the fatal attack. The fist continued on to destroy an couple of buildings and engulf a few marines who weren't fast enough to dodge.

"Kizaru, this is embarrassing to watch, you are a marine Admiral, and should be able to defeat small fry easily, but here I am saving you're life." A man in a large whit coat had his back turned towards Naruto.

"Oi, what kinda of person kills his own allies, who are you!" shouted Naruto, enraged at the mans actions.

"Not only that, but you're neglecting you're position. We are meant to defend Ace form the pirates, yet here you are in your own personal war. Have you not noticed what is going on around you?"

As he said this, a huge boat shaped as a whale burst through the hole in the wall, filled with all the surviving pirates, including Whitebeard himself. At the same time, Luffy was struggling against Aokji and a bunch of rear-admirals. Naruto considered rushing over to Luffy to help him, but trusted in him to keep himself alive. Naruto looked at the man who had saved Kizaru.

"I said who are you, bastard!" shouted Naruto.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to get distracted," smiled Kizaru, "but this one is kind of loud, isn't he? Can you take care of him?"

Turning towards Naruto, the man in the red suit looked in Naruto's eyes with nothing but hate. "This boy is powerful, and at such a young age. He will become too much of a threat…I will kill him, I swear it. Know this boy, the man who killed you is Admiral Sakazuki!"

Cocking back his fist, Akainu released a huge wave of lava.

"Oh shit…" whispered Naruto.

* * *

So yeah, i haven't updated in a while, and i'm very sorry, u guys deserve more, but... i am a lazy person :(. So did any of u guys go to the olympics, or are you going? I went on monday, and it was pretty amazing. Hope u guys are enjoying ur summer holidays (if ur havin one). Expect things on thursday (evening).

I haven't really responded to the reviewers yet, but massive thank yous to all of you, i didn't expect so many good reviews, or views. And thanks to all the favouriters and followers, its nice to see some people enjoying this ^^. Also NarutoxFu looks like a clear favourite for a pairing, so i'll (try) and do that, tho im no romantic. Also, to anyone who wants to write a fanfic i gotta bunch of ideas (in my head) for peeps to use


	11. Chapter 8: Getting to Ace

So here's the update, not quite finished the war, but its pretty close :). Enjoy if enjoyable

* * *

The pulsing wave of red magma crashed towards Naruto, giving him barely anytime to react. Unable to absorb it with the Samehada, with walls behind him, preventing him from running away. Naruto considered jumping into the air.

'**No kit, he'll fire off some more while you're in midair, and you won't be able to dodge,' **warned Kurama.

Unable to think of anything else, he clawed into the ground, easily ripping through the stone and gouging out a tunnel. Noticing that some of the lava was flowing into his makeshift tunnel, Naruto quickened his pace until he was just underneath Akainu.

"Maaan, you make it look so easy Sakazuki," said Kizaru. But Akainu said nothing, not believing that it could be so easy. All of a sudden his Haki screamed at him as Naruto flashed from the ground, brandishing a large Rasengan. Quick to press his advantage, Naruto flashed towards the Admiral, intent on downing him.

"Don't think it will be so easy, boy!" shouted Akainu, releasing a stream of lava straight into Naruto's face. Naruto managed to block some of it with some claws while pulling himself to the side, but some droplets landed on his clothes, burning a few holes in them.

"I'm not finished yet!" shouted Naruto, _"Sempo: Odama Rasengan!"_.

Naruto came at Akainu with a huge Rasengan, hoping to finish the fight there and then. Akainu met the attack with his fist, which quickly turned into a huge fist of magma. The two of them remained in the same position, both of them unable to gain superiority. The stand off only lasted moments before an explosion of chakra, haki and magma sent everyone in the surrounding area off their feet.

"You are strong boy, but…" the temperature around the Admiral slowly rose until Naruto could barely stand it, "you are not strong enough to face me yet, _Inugami Guren!"_

Akainu released yet another wave of magma at Naruto, but this time, it was shaped like a dogs head.

"I wouldn't try and dig your way out of this one, boy," remarked Akainu, who had a ghost of a grin on his face, "you may find it too hot for your liking." The area underneath Akainu had started to glow red hot, as Akainu melted the ground below him.

"Don't think I need to!" snarled Naruto, "I'll blow that stupid dog away, _Rasenshurikan!_"

'**Oi kit, don't call it stupid,'** said Kurama, admiring the handiwork of magma-man.

'Now's not the time Kurama!' shouted Naruto inwardly.

The Rasenshuriken screeched through the air, forcing some of the observing marines to cover their ears to shut out the painful noise. The ninjutsu pierced through the mouth of the magma-dog, splitting its jaw open, until it exploded inside its mouth. The explosion was so huge, that the whole battlefield paused to see the magma spread across the sky in a spiral formation. The sight was actually quite beautiful, but none had time to notice as they plunged back into the fight.

Smirking Naruto looked for Sakazuki. Unable to feel him, he searched for his chakra signal. Realizing too late, Naruto was unable to dodge as his feet sank into the rock, which had quickly melted. Akainu burst from below and bought his magma covered fist aiming straight for Naruto's heart. Able to put a shield of chakra arms around himself and the Samehada in front of Akainu's fist, Naruto blocked off the worst of the attack. But this didn't comfort Naruto, as the magma exploded, and the massive amounts of Haki tore through the small gaps in-between the arms of chakra, sending Naruto flying across the battlefield.

The attack was so powerful that Naruto briefly lost consciousness. Finding himself in his mindscape, a greenish water covered the floor of the corridors of his mind. Looking down, he was sat on Kurama's head.

"Kurama, what the hell do I do? I can barely get an attack in on the magma-bastard…he's just too offensive. We may have to go into full bij-"

One of Kurama's tails brushed over Naruto's head. While Kurama considered it a small tap, it had enough force to send him splashing into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT FOX!" shouted Naruto.

"**Shut it, you idiot. Just stop and think, what have you come here to do? Fight the strongest person you could find? No, it was to save some stupid kit who caused this idiotic war." **Naruto, realizing that he had forgotten about all this looked down sheepishly at the ground. **"Now, wake up and look around, that straw-hat kit needs some help."**

Naruto woke up in mid-air, in his normal state, flying straight towards Luffy, who was trying to beat his way out of the surrounding officers.

"Oh shit! WATCH OUT!" Naruto shouted, as loud as he could, but too late. He smashed into the group of men, knocking out most of the officers. He found himself lying quite comfortably on a rubbery surface.

"Ah, I'll finish him off Akainu," said Kizaru ready to flash next to Naruto. Before he even had a chance, a figure enveloped in blue flame came down and landed infront of him. "Marco…you're in the way."

"Kizaru, you deal with Marco, forget about the boy, he won't get up for a while," said Akainu, looking out towards the Whitebeard pirates, and specifically, Whitebeard himself. "I've got other things to take care of…"

"Ooohhh, scaaary."

"Cant youb pbease geb offb," said Luffy.

"AAhh! Luffy! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" said Naruto. As he tried to stand up of Luffy. A wave of pain came from his feet however, and he fell over again. His feet had been badly burnt by the lava on the ground, but luckily they were already healing up.

"Ah, no worries, its fine, I'm a rubber-man, so you can fall on me as much as you need to!" said Luffy with a massive grin on his face, "hey, what happened to your feet? Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I heal up super fast!" while Naruto was saying this, his feet already had skin growing back to cover the ugly red underneath.

"Wow, you really do. Hey when this is finished you gotta teach me how to do that!" said Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Hey its not something I can teach…" Naruto tried to explain, but Luffy had already run off towards Ace.

"Not now Naruto! I've gotta save Ace!" Luffy ran towards the execution platform. Sighing, Naruto stood up on his already healed feet, and ran after Luffy.

"Oi Luffy wait, I SAID WAIT! WHITEBEARD SAID I HAD TO PROTECT YOU! LUFFY!"

* * *

Takki jumped off the ship with the rest of the pirates that had got onboard, striking down the few marines that were brave enough to stand near the ship. Looking round he saw a huge explosion spitting magma everywhere, followed by what looked like a yellow comet. Ignoring it, he pressed on. Closing his eyes, he suddenly remained utterly still, making the surrounding pirates wonder what he was doing.

"Oi, spider guy, what are you doing?" asked one of the pirates.

"Huh, I'm using my spider senses to locate the straw hat kid and Naruto, hmmm."

Almost every pirate fell over at the ridiculousness of the sentence. After this, Takki suddenly sprinted towards where the explosion was.

"I have a feeling that they're over here, huh."

"THAT'S JUST COMMON SENSE!" shouted the pirates.

* * *

"_Ice Block: Parisan!"_

Naruto and Luffy spun through the spears of ice, while Naruto deflected the few spears that came straight towards them.

"Ah, crap, not another admiral…" murmered Naruto, not wanting to face another powerful opponent.

"I'm sorry you two, but I can't let you through here, no matter how much you want to save Ace, _Ice Time Capsule!_" A wave of ice spread across the floor, threatening to freeze the two of them in place. Both Naruto and Luffy leapt into the air, dodging the attack. But Aokiji had already prepared more ice spears. Thinking quickly, Naruto unleashed a hail of wind coated kunai at the Admiral.

"That's not gonna work…" said Aokiji just before shattering into pieces of ice.

"Luffy! Go grab your brother, I'll catch up!" Naruto threw Luffy past Kuzan before he could reform, getting him to safety. As Kuzan reformed he looked at Naruto with surprise.

"That was quite brave…you both had a chance to escape if you worked together, but now , you are by yourself," said Aokiji, cocking his head.

"Hmmph, don't think I can't escape if I want to, and anyways, saving Ace and ending this is way more important than escaping from you!" smiled Naruto.

"Don't underestimate the power of an admir-"

SMASH!

Aokiji was sent flying to the side by a giant of a man. He had a huge chest as was extremely muscular, with dark skin. He had a beard, in a striped style to match his hair. He wore large shoulder pads which appeared to have red screws bolted on. Half of his body was covered in a diamond lattice, and he wore a battle-hardened scowl.

"Move forward kid and help straw hat, I'll take care of this guy!"

"Thanks! Whoever you are…" smiled Naruto.

"Diamond Jozu, now get moving!"

"Jozu…" said Aokiji, hidden anger barely contained in his voice. Blood was dripping down from his forehead.

Naruto continued on towards Luffy, who was stuck in with a bunch of Marines. Saving Luffy from getting stabbed in the back, he punched the officer, feeling his fist crunch into his face.

"Hey, keep moving Luffy, we're real close now!" Naruto was right, they were very near the platform and only had a few hundred metres to go. But Luffy was in bad shape. He was obviously exhausted, and had wounds all over his body.

"Oi Luffy, are you alright, you can step ba-"

"NO, I must save…Ace…"

Luffy started to run forward, but had to dive to the ground as two vice-admirals tried to slice him. While one of them was a stranger, Naruto recognized the bloody Momonga, the one who had been defeated by Takki. Before Naruto could even react, Luffy was sliced by Momonga, followed by a shigan straight to his chest by the other vice-admiral.

"LUFFY!"

Naruto flung one of the vice admirals to the ground, but Luffy was hit by a familiar yellow light, followed by an explosion.

"Pure guts aren't enough straw hat Luffy, if you don't have the strength…there are things you can't save no matter how you try…" said Kizaru. He drew back for a kick, but Naruto blocked it with his sword, saving Luffy

"If Luffy doesn't have the strength…I'll give him my own!" shouted Naruto as he flung Kizaru away. However, he sent another beam at the ground, sending both Naruto and Luffy flying back. Naruto felt himself be cushioned by someone and leapt down, seeing it was Whitebeard. Whitebeard picked up the unconscious Luffy, looking at his pained face.

"Sorry Whitebeard, I didn't keep him safe…" panted Naruto.

'Just like most of my friends…'

'**Don't be stupid kit, like you could help that."**

Whitebeard just looked out at the battle. "No kid, it's my fault, I sent you in against the biggest people in the Grand Line…"

"There he is! The Strawhat Boy! Over there Jimbei!" everyone looked around for the source of the voice. Naruto spun round, seeing one of the most horrific views of his life. The transvestite had somehow become giant, and his head was poking over the wall. "Vhat did I tell you? I knew this vould happen! Are you still alive Straw Hat Boy?"

As Whitebeard handed Luffy to the medics, Luffy broke free, and ran towards Ace, only to fall over. Naruto looked on with pity, but turned away, looking at the battlefield. There were bodies everywhere. Whitebeard had just engaged Akainu, causing a huge explosion. Everywhere Naruto looked, people were being sliced, smashed, shot and burnt. It was horrific, a brutal melee. It was just like the fourth war.

Naruto looked up, getting a proper look at Ace. He noticed, that he was crying. At the same time, Whitebeard had been critically injured by Akainu, while Marco had been shot by Kizaru. Getting distracted, Jozu had been partially frozen by Aokiji. Naruto started to growl in anger, until he heard the loudest shout in his life behind him. Luffy had somehow miraculously recovered and now was charging right towards Ace, accompanied by the transvestite. Shouting back he charged with Luffy, intent on saving Ace and ending the fight.

Naruto barely noticed the pink haired boy that was punched out of the way as they ran back into the fight. Hearing a strange sound building up, Naruto looked up to see two giants preparing some sort of laser.

"Who the hell are these guys?" asked Naruto.

"The fake Kumas," shouted Iva.

Before they could prepare their weapons, a woman, wrapped in a snake, jumped infront of them.

"Oi watch out!" shouted Naruto, but to his surprise, the two giants lowered their weapons. Naruto couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman was, not that he could see her face, but her back was certainly lovely. Naruto instantly felt attracted, but now was not the time.

'Heh, pervy sage wouldn't of been able to resist that one, eh Kurama?'

'**If you could, he could, you're both perverts kit.'**

Naruto just ignored Kurama and continued to run. As he looked up, what seemed to be the commander of all the Marines barked an order. While Naruto couldn't make out what it was, it was obvious what he had said, as the executioners bought down their swords.

"STOOOOOP!" shouted Luffy. Naruto could physically feel a wave of something come off of Luffy. Soon, almost everyone in the surrounding area fell to their knees, or even unconscious, including the executioners. The Samehada simply sucked in part of the wave and gave the energy to Naruto, who instantly felt refreshed.

"What the hell, that's one crazy ability you've got there Luffy!" said Naruto

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

'**So he doesn't know…'**

As they pushed forward, Naruto herd Whitebeard shout over the top of the battlefield. Right infront of them stood a host of officers, all ready to take the trio down. But they weren't given the chance, as a swarm of pirates cut them down, clearing a path.

"Hurry, Ace's brother, while they're focused on the old man, use this chance to get past the admirals!"

Naruto barely ducked underneath a sweeping green wave of energy. Looking at the culprit, he saw a man with a sword as long as himself. He had a large hat with a plume of feathers, and an open necked shirt. A well trimmed beard decorated his face, but most striking of all were his eyes, which seemed to pierce through the battlefield.

"Hawk-eye!" shouted Iva. "Dodge Luffy!"

Before it could hit, a topless man wearing prisoners bottoms intercepted the strike, his hands transformed into blades. Barely breaking his stride, he cut down the opponent with ease.

"That's an interesting sword…what is your name?" Mihawk asked Naruto.

"Eh? Umm, Uzumaki Naruto…why?"

"There are not a lot of people who can stand up to three admirals and survive, I would be a fool not to ask." Mihawk drew up sword towards Naruto, in an attempt to slash at his chest, but he was intercepted by a man who flew at him with sand billowing from beneath him. He wore a fur coat with a golden claw, and was smoking a cigar.

While he was distracted, Naruto, Luffy and Iva ran past the man with the huge sword. Naruto heard the transvestite murmur to what seemed like himself, until a strange looking man holding a glass of wine burst from his hair.

"Just keep running straight ahead!" shouted Iva.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. The person that had just come out had cut the floor with two massive pairs of scissors, and folded it over, making a path to the execution platform.

"Go forth Luffy-Kun!" shouted the scissor man.

Naruto and Luffy ran up to the platform, surrounded by pirates defending them. Cannon fire was stopped mid-air by swordsman, while officers were stopped by a defensive line of pirates. They were going to reach Ace in no time.

All of a sudden, a large man crashed down onto the makeshift bridge, cracking it as it slowly began to fall. He and Luffy had started to exchange some words, but Naruto was occupied on the large punch that was heading straight for Luffy. Unable to defend him, Naruto prepped Kyuubi mode so he could quickly shove him out the way.

'**Wait kit.'**

Just before the man had been able to hit Luffy, he had hesitated, giving Luffy the time to get into gear second and punch him off the bridge, creating a massive crash. Before the bridge could collapse, Naruto and Luffy leapt onto the platform next to Ace.

"I have the key, just hang on!" shouted Luffy.

But as he tried to put the key into the handcuffs, a laser split it in half, breaking it and the hope of freeing Ace. At the same time, the commander of the marines had transformed into a huge glowing golden figure, surprising everyone on the platform.

"_Kage Bunshin!_ Luffy, get out of here! I'll hold him off!" shouted Naruto. The clones proceeded to attack the golden figure, which slapped away most of them. The commander bought down his fist at everyone on the platform, intent on killing them.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't have any defensive techniques.

There was only one thing.

"_Sexy Harem Jutsu!"_

Sengoku was taken aback by the multiple naked women on the platform, trying to stifle a molten gold liquid from spurting from his nose. However he was quick to overcome the distraction. Naruto looked round to find that Luffy was still on the platform.

"What are you still doing here, you have no time…" but he shut up as he saw a waxy key placed inside the lock by one of the executioners.

"_Gomu gomu no, gigant fuusen!"_ Luffy turned into a giant balloon, that was reinforced by the wax man, protecting everyone from the angry giant. Naruto spun round to hear metal on metal screeching and screaming, and grabbed onto the ground as the execution platform buckled under the might of Sengoku. In an attempt to kill everyone, all the marines fired their cannons at the four people on the platform, causing a massive explosion. But within the explosion was a tunnel of flame.

"Let's do this Luffy, hmm, who are you?" asked Ace, who was now free from his bonds.

"Eh? Oh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, Number One Unpredictable!" smiled Naruto.

Everyone looked on in awe at the sight.

"Firefist Ace…"

"FIRESFIST ACE IS A FREE MAN!"

* * *

So, it is done. All reviews are welcome, so feel free to write what u want.

Its been lazy days lately, summer holidays kinda turn me into a bit of a slob... Listening to alestorm (one of the most ridiculous bands you will ever listen too) always wake me up tho ^^

well imma go eat some angel delight


	12. Chapter 9: Escape!

Sooo, final chapter of the war

Enjoy if enjoyable, all reviews welcome

* * *

"Can you still fight, you two?" asked Ace, who was wreathed in fire.

"Sure I can!" laughed a cheerful Luffy.

"Heh, of course," smiled Naruto.

As soon as Naruto said that, a hail of bullets came from all sides, forcing him to dip weave and spin to dodge the deadly storm, throwing the odd kunai or shuriken to deflect the bullets he couldn't avoid. Naruto couldn't help narrowing his eyes in jealousy as Luffy simply bounced back the bullets while Ace let them pass through him.

The instant the volley had stopped, swordsmen came towards the three of them, intent on finishing them off. Two of them headed for Luffy, who simply ducked while Ace balanced on his back, allowing the hits to pass through him while pummelling the two marines, and the unfortunates behind them with an explosive flame attack. Luffy carved his way through the path opened up by the attack, knocking down anyone still able to stand. Naruto couldn't help but admire the fantastic teamwork of the two brothers as he smashed his fist into the gut of a poor marine.

"Execute Firefist Ace and Straw-hat Luffy, and the orange guy!" shouted one marine.

'Eh, orange guy?! Dammit, I'll go tell him who I really am!'

'**Don't, idiot! You don't want to attract attention…orange guy,'** smirked Kurama.

Naruto angrily whipped a kick to the back of the loud-mouthed marine, ignoring the old fox. Feeling a rush of cold, he saw Aokji sending a wall of ice shaped like a peacock at Ace, only for it to be stopped by a wave of fire. Looking forward, he saw Kizaru heading towards Luffy. He just managed to stick the Samehada in the Admirals path as he flashed towards Luffy in a beam of light. Naruto could feel the massive force of what would have been a powerful attack reverberate through his arm. If it wasn't for the fact the Samehada absorbed energy, Naruto could tell that his hand would have certainly of broken, not that it wouldn't heal in a matter of days. Pumping his arm full of chakra from both the Kyuubi and the Samehada, he fired Kizaru, who was already slumped over the huge sword into the ground.

With most of his energy taken away from him by the Samehada, Kizaru crashed into the ground defenceless with a huge gash across his chest from where the Samehada had shaved his skin off. Not letting up, Naruto came crashing down from above holding in his hand a rasengan. Kizaru was too weak to use his fruit, and so put up a shield of Haki the instant the attack hit. While it deflected the worst of the attack off, the energy ball still bore a hole in his searing wound, knocking the Admiral unconscious.

Naruto fell down, panting in exhaustion, tired from the surprise encounter with the Admiral. Looking round he saw a huge ship crawling towards him with bladed wheels.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto screamed as he scrambled away. Looking round he saw the unconscious Admiral lying right in his path.

'**Kit…what are you doing?'**

'Shut up godammit.'

Naruto whisked Kizaru away before he was crushed by the ship. Laying him down he looked round for Luffy and Ace, but instead was surprised to see Whitebeard, bloodied and wounded, stop the huge ship with one hand.

'No way…how strong is he?' wondered Naruto.

Naruto went wide eyed as Whitebeard shouted for them to retreat, proclaiming it as his last order.

'Eh?! No, he can stil-'

'**Naruto, look at him,' **Whitebeard was covered in wounds, some simple cuts, while others beyond fatal, any lesser man would be dead, **'even if he escapes, he will not survive for another hour, there's nothing you can do.'**

'But what about doct-'

'**Naruto!'**

Naruto gritted his teeth, realizing that nothing could be done. Closing his eyes he calmed himself down.

'**Look for that straw hat kit and his brother, they may need help,' **suggested Kurama.

Agreeing, Naruto quickly scanned the battlefield, and spotted the familiar sight of bright flames accompanied by a straw hat. Naruto started to run towards the pair, whacking the odd marine here and there. He noticed a huge red fist burn through a group of pirates attached to the powerful Akainu. Naruto scowled, not wanting to fight the absurdly powerful man in his exhausted state.

However what really caught his attention was the fact that Firefist Ace had stopped in his tracks.

"Eh…what's he doing?" Naruto murmered to himself. Realizing what Ace was doing, Naruto started to sprint towards him, but there were too many marines in the way.

Naruto saw Ace get knocked down by Akainu's power.

He kept running.

Naruto saw Luffy bend over to pick something up.

He barreled into some marines, and kept running.

He saw Akainu ready a fist of magma, intent on finishing Luffy.

He changed into Kyuubi mode, and flashed towards them.

He saw Ace get in the way.

He leapt.

He was too late.

Naruto crashed into Akainu just as his fist burst through Ace's chest. Shouting in fury, Naruto punched and kicked Akainu, pushing the Admiral back under the flurry of blows. Akainu gritted his bloody teeth and smashed Naruto to the side, intent on finishing Luffy, who hd just suffered a mental collapse. Before he could, Jimbe leapt in the way, stopping the raw might of the magma with his bare hands. Luckily for him, he didn't need to do it for long as claws of pure chakra burst out of the ground, knocking Akainu to the side before smashing him into the ground. Naruto prepared a huge rasengan and aimed it straight for the admiral's head, but Akainu simply produced a huge fist of magma, and countered he energy ball.

'**Kit, calm down! Look around, the straw-hat kit is still in danger!'**

Naruto, broken out of his rage by Kurama's voice, whipped his head round to see Luffy knelt over Ace's corpse, unconscious and broken.

'**You're faster than that lava guy, get Luffy out of here!'**

Naruto agreed, and flashed next to Luffy, and tried to wake him up by shaking him.

"Naruto-kun, get him out of here, make sure he stays alive!" shouted Jinbe.

Naruto simply nodded in agreement as he grabbed Luffy and started flashing towards the sea. He was already behind the pirate's lines when and almighty shaking caused a rupture between the marines and the pirates. Naruto allowed himself a smirk at Whitebeards power, but it disappeared as images of Ace flashed through his head.

_ZZzzaappp_

Naruto's kneecap burst into agony as it burst from the yellow laser that pierced it. While it would heal, Naruto found himself unable to run at full speed, although he could still go faster than most others.

"You don't think I'd let you go without repaying you, did you?" said a quiet, furious voice. Naruto used his whole body to shield Luffy as a bloody Kizaru kicked him in the back. Naruto managed to regain his feet before he landed, but wasn't able to deflect in incoming punch. However, Kizaru was struck down by a wave of blue flames. In his already weakened state, the admiral slipeed back into unconsciousness.

"Get going, keep Aces brother alive!" Naruto barely saw who had saved him, and instead kept running. It wasn;t long before he felt intense heat on his back. He didn't even have to turn to know who he was. Naruto cursed his persistence as a fist of magma came crashing down on his back. Blocking the attack with chakra, he kept running.

"_Hell wink!"_ a large explosion boomed metres from where Naruto was standing, stopping the deadly Admiral from getting any closer.

"Keep going, orange guy!" shouted pirate. Whitebeards crew allowed a passage through their ranks while shielding Naruto and Luffy from Akainu. It took all of Naruto's will not to slap the man who had shouted 'orange guy' as he passed him.

"Get Ace's brother to a boat!" shouted one pirate.

Naruto headed towards the nearest boat, hoping that their was a crew ready to set sail. His heart sank when he saw the sea-water turn to ice. Looking to his left, he saw Aokji heading towards him. Not able to fight him in his state, Naruto kept running forward.

'I'll walk over the sea if I have too dammit,' shouted Naruto in his head.

Stabs of pain flared from his leg as he felt something crunch in his kneecap. He stumbled, giving Aokji time to catch up.

"I'm sorry, but you're too slow, Uzumaki!" Aokji shouted, _"Partisan!"_

Dozens of ice spears flew towards Naruto and Luffy.

'Shit…I can't block in time…'

Naruto grinned when he saw the blades shatter as they were cut up by familiar claws.

"Hmmm, miss me much Naruto? Hehehe," smiled Takki.

Naruto simply nodded in approval, to tired to form words.

Turning, Takki smiled at Aokji.

"Hmmm, I guess I gotta deal with you now, huh," said Takki.

Naruto continued forward, barely holding on to Kyuubi mode. Despair filled him as he realized how difficult it would be to escape on a ship. Running onto the water, he searched for a safe boat, finding none. But before he could do anything else, a strange ship burst out of the water form beneath him.

"EEHH!?" shouted Naruto in surprise. Looking up, he saw the owner of the submarine. A young man, with well trimmed beard looked at him in surprise. He wore a fur hat and a hoodie, and sported a large sword, with a furry pommel. Not knowing whether he was hostile or not, Naruto raised his fists.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm gonna get Mister Strawhat out of here," the man smirked, "don't worry, I'm a doctor."

Naruto felt no ill will in the man's aura and collapsed in relief, and allowed the strange bear man thing to take Luffy away. Looking outside, he saw Kizaru aiming his finger at the submarine, while a marine boy was all that stood between them and a raging Akainu.

'Oh, damn.'

Before Akainu could kill the poor boy, a red haired man stopped him with his sword. Kizaru simply put his hands up, although Naruto couldn't tell why. Pirates and Marines both started to shout in surprise, but Naruto didn't have enough strength to push himself up to see what was going on. Someone landed next to him, or rather, on the wall next to him.

"Hmm, so, that didn't end well, huh."

Naruto sighed unhappily, unble to fully process what was happening. Before he could say anything back, a straw hat landed on his head, covering his eyes.

'Aahh, that's nice,' thought Naruto, as he fell asleep, not noticing the small disruption in the air above the submarine.

* * *

So, finished the war. Haven't updated for a while, been abroad for quite a bit :D.

Soooooo, who's gonna be mad about ace i wonder...

Review if u want, all are welcome.


End file.
